Estranged
by Supreme Fae
Summary: When Tamsin goes through her rebirth and has no memory of the past several months, will it be fate for her and Bo to reconnect as friends or more? How will the Wanderer react to Tamsin's betrayal? Takes place at the end of Season 03, and my own spin on season 04. Will not follow the storyline at all! A few references to Doccubus, but the story is 100% Valkubus!
1. Chapter 1

The air was thick with the pungent scent of decay coupled with an earthy aroma. The only thing to break the eerie silence was the sound of the small ripples gliding amongst the surface of water, and every so often the sound of water droplets. Then out of nowhere a voice, strained and distant cried out for her.

_Tamsin! You gotta get up!_

It took a couple of moments for the blonde laying on the ground to open her eyes and although it was quite dark, even the brightness of the natural light caused her to squint before she could focus completely. Startled by her clear change of environment, Tamsin gasped and jolted up so she was now sat upright. Her chest heaved up and down – the smell of rotten bodies was a smell that she was accustomed to maybe a thousand years or so ago, but now the smell made her nose crinkle and her stomach churn. Her eyes strained to adjust to the light as she inspected her surroundings further.

It was difficult – a thick mist blotted out most of the features, and obscured her vision. Looking down, she realized she had been lay on soil that shifted with her every movement. She was filthy, her hair matted with clumps of the earth, and soil spotting all over her clothes. Looking forward, between the mist and the darkness she could see that she was at the edge of some sort of lake. The water was black, and gave nothing away as to how deep it was or even what was beneath it. She listened for the voice again that called out for her, but heard nothing but the stillness of the water.

Groaning, she flicked the filth away from her hands and shifted her weight forward, standing up. Immense pain caused her to scream and double over. Clutching at her stomach, her hands were now dripping with her own blood, lifting her shirt up to assess the damage – she found a gash that started just to the right of her belly button and ended at the edge of her hip. Blood oozed out and showed no sign of stopping.

"Well, shit." She grunted, concealing the wound again with her shirt. She knew that this would probably seal the end of this life cycle for her.

Tamsin staggered towards the water, not caring what it contained. The mist swept around her, following her movements but forever clouding the vision in front of her. She strode through the water and chose to ignore its freezing temperature. However, her body gave her convictions away and started to shiver. Fighting against the resistance of the thick black liquid, she made her way forward until most of her torso was submerged under the water. Her feet were still on the ground beneath the water, but what she was standing on she didn't know. She could slowly feel the coldness infect her wound, spreading throughout her body and making her breaths short. It was the end for her, and she knew it.

"_Tamsin! Stay with me. Please!"_

Looking up at the black sky, a smirk crept on her lips. She could hear the echoes of the panicked voice, but laughed at the owner's fruitless attempts.

"Not this time, dog. I'm sorry." She sighed and closed her eyes. She should have known that she couldn't run over the wanderer. She should have known that he was tricking her into crashing the car and ultimately would lead to her going through a rebirth.

Allowing herself to fall back into the water, she let go, not fighting against the darkness engulfing her. She knew this wouldn't last, she just had to let herself relax and soon she would begin her life anew. She kept telling herself in her mind that she would never remember any of this, and hopefully the majority of the last few months. In her last moments her thoughts turned to Bo. Tamsin had never intended to grow so fond of the unaligned Succubus. Another thing she should have seen coming. Anyone Bo came into contact with ended up loving her, and those who didn't were either her enemy or a relative.

She prayed to whatever higher power still existed that after all this, in her next life she would forget all about Bo. As painful as it made the whole process, she decided silently to herself that she would not allow herself to live another life caring for the succubus or her friends. Bo was the single best thing that had happened to her, but thanks to The Wanderer she knew that their friendship wouldn't last and any chance of anything more was seriously out of the question. No, it would be better for Bo to simply be out of her life completely than to continue like she had been the past few months.

She had to forget, to protect Bo from herself. Their fight at the compound had been cut short by Tamsin giving in, but she knew that wasn't the end of it. The Wanderer would most likely find her and force her to bring Bo in, and that was something she just wouldn't be able to carry over to another life.

After what seemed like an age, her thoughts became silent. The darkness dragged her to the lake's floor, where she lay amongst other fallen warriors that had come here to give in.

* * *

><p>After being engulfed in a black smog at the Dal, Bo found herself stood in a warm room. She held her hands out to steady herself, the trip sending her mind reeling. It felt as if she had just been spinning around continuously for at least ten minutes. After gaining her composure she realized the room she was standing in belonged to some kind of cabin or lodge. The walls were made out of wood, the furniture hand carved and a fire was crackling in the corner in an old fashioned heater. The place was cosy, like a small getaway that someone had built for themselves.<p>

"I'm so glad you could make it."

Bo's attention turned to a man sitting at a table behind her. He leant back in a wooden chair, one leg over the other. He had a glass of whiskey in one hand and twirled the liquid around, causing the ice cubes to rattle against the glass.

Bo was immediately cautious, she looked him up and down before saying a word.

"A 'hello' or 'hey' would suffice." The man prompted her.

"Hello?" Bo scoffed and took a step back "Are you kidding me?" She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Listen buddy – today I have been locked up, attacked by a Valkyrie and have almost lost my friends. So you better stop with the pleasantries and explain to me who you are and what the hell you're doing bringing me here!" Bo thrust her finger at him, accusingly.

"Darling, I believe you know exactly who I am." He sighed and shifted in his seat, making himself more comfortable. He chuckled slightly "Oh I know all about your escapades. Apologies for the Valkyrie's actions though." He tilted his head, "I hope she didn't harm you too much. After all, she was only meant to deliver you to me." He took a sip of his drink. "As for me bringing you here, well…" He lifted himself up, and reached behind his chair. He claimed a cane, and allowed it to support his weight on his right side. Walking to the fire, his cane made a tapping sound on the wooden floor. "I just thought we should be acquainted. I'm hurt you don't feel the same."

Bo leaned back, and furrowed her eyebrows. "You're The Wanderer, aren't you?" She stepped forward. "What do you want from me?"

The Wanderer sighed "All in due course my dear. For now return to your friends, back to your home. We will meet again in the near future."

Bo laughed, "What so you bring me here" she lifted her arms up in disbelief, "So you can send me back?" She gave a huff. "Your logic is seriously flawed."

The Wanderer scoffed, "Unfortunately my time with you has been cut short. But I will find you again, and when I do. We will break the Fae together." There was something about the look in his eyes that frightened her, when he mentioned the Fae his eyes seemed to glow with malice. Before Bo could retort her vision became hazy, her head felt heavy. A dark cloud engulfed her once more and she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Dyson had managed to escape the crash by fighting his way through the crumpled mess that was Tamsin's truck. Shards of broken glass littered the grassy knoll, along with debris from the collision. Smoke clouded his view, but he continued to search for his partner amongst the mess. He panicked when he couldn't see her in the overturned vehicle, she must have been flung out when the car ran off the road. Growling in anger he tilted his head up and breathed heavily through his nose, ignoring the smell of his own blood in an effort to detect Tamsin's scent.<p>

"There!" He growled, turning his head to the right he saw her lay amongst metal and glass. The grass that surrounded her was wet with her blood and immediately Dyson's heart sank. He held no love for the Valkyrie. She had tricked him a couple of times in the past, and had bested him on a number of occasions in the boxing ring. But she was his partner for solving Fae crimes and had grown accustomed to her company.

He bounded towards her and collapsed to his knees when he met her side. "Tamsin! You gotta get up!"

He turned her towards him and as her body rolled over it was apparent her injuries were fatal. Blood drenched her clothes, cuts and grazes covered her face and her shirt had been torn on her stomach, revealing the largest wound that even now streamed with blood.

"Shit!" He let out a deep growl. Tamsin needed help, and from the looks of her there was no way he could move her. He placed one of his hands on her stomach wound and applied pressure – hoping to keep her with him until he could get in contact with someone who could help. His free hand fumbled around Tamsin's jacket, praying that her phone hadn't disappeared in the collision.

"Fuck!" He could feel his temper rising, Tamsin's phone wasn't on her. "Tamsin! Stay with me! Please!" He stared at her, begging her to stay with him. The Valkyrie had been on bad terms with him, Bo, Lauren, everyone over the past few months. But he could see that Bo had grown fond of her. If Tamsin died, Bo probably wouldn't forgive him for it. His eyes grew wide when she stopped breathing. In an attempt to revive her, he balled his hands up on her chest and pressed down various times in a rhythm, but got no reaction from the blonde.

"Shit! No!" his eyes changed to a deep orange, and his whites of his eyes transitioned to black. Dyson's rage had gotten the better of him. He gave a loud snarl, and lifted himself up to his feet. There was nothing he could do for the Valkyrie now. She was gone and unlike some Fae, he didn't have any ability to bring her back. He turned his back on her, willing this not to be true. He took a few steps forward, to increase the distance between him and her dead body. He growled again, pacing back and forth. He needed to let his rage out, but after his time at the compound and the car crash, he was too exhausted to do anything. He slowed down, and his eyes reverted back to normal.

After a few moments he turned around to face her again, he would have to return her body back to the dark to let them know of their loss. He blinked a few times, and shook his head in confusion. Tamsin's body was nowhere to be seen. The grass that she had been lay on in her last moments was still covered in her blood but she was gone. Dyson ran up to the patch and inhaled deeply, there was no way she could've just gotten up and walked away from a wound like that. He growled in frustration, the only scent he could pick up from here was the blood beneath him. He knew that he wasn't dreaming, or delirious, he knew that this was real. Tamsin's body had disappeared. She was gone from this world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! This chapter took me a while to write, since I haven't written in ages! I'm sorry if it's a little too long and meaty for a first chapter, but I wanted to tie up the end to Season 03 in my own way So I'm planning for this story to continue on how I hoped Season 04 would carry out, and will lead to plenty of Valkubus I hope you guys enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bo's apartment was silent, and if it weren't for the petite human sprawled on top of Bo's lap on the sofa then Bo could have sworn there was only her there. Leaning her head back on the soft material of the used sofa, Bo let out a small sigh. Her fingers absent-mindedly drew patterns through Kenzi's hair lovingly. Months had passed since the explosion of the Dal, and Bo's first meeting with the apparent Wanderer. Since that moment, Bo hadn't been whisked away since to that cabin or to anywhere in fact. She wondered if it had all been a dream, the compound. Lauren had still not made an appearance, and Trick had literally just got back off of his vacation to Scotland. Dyson had broken the news to her about Tamsin and the fact her body simply vanished. Bo looked down at the beer bottle in her hand and twirled it around in a circle, allowing the liquid to fizz against the glass. A part of her desperately wanted Tamsin to still be alive, to be out there kicking butt. But her mind always kept dragging her to reality, Dyson's description of Tamsin's final state reminding her that there was no chance Tamsin could survive. Besides, the Valkyrie would have found a way back to them by now.

Every night since she heard the news, something felt missing. Like she had lost a limb or something. Tamsin was one of her closest friends and although towards the end she attempted to betray her, Bo knew that the Valkyrie had a good heart. She knew that despite all her sarcastic remarks, the blonde actually cared for her. For all of them. She was part of the gang and now? She was gone.

It bewildered the succubus how all the others managed to get over it so easily. Dyson was back to solving cases, Trick was now behind the bar, Kenzi was back to being… Kenzi and the Fae world continued as if it hadn't lost someone important. Kenzi had initially offered Bo a shoulder to cry on, but instead Bo decided to keep her mourning to herself. Tamsin had helped them all so much, was Bo really the only one who noticed that?

Shaking her head, Bo leaned forward – careful not to wake the human. She placed her beer down on the table in front of her, and pushed herself up. Quickly, she turned. Her hand slid under Kenzi's head and lowered her down gently on the pillow, making sure not to wake her. Happy that she had succeeded, Bo walked towards her bedroom and lay on her bed.

She could feel herself welling up. Everything had become too much. She wanted someone to hold her, to love her. With things between her and Dyson being far too complicated, and Lauren apparently vanishing off of the face of the earth, Bo had to settle for the sisterly love between her and Kenzi. Bo sighed and closed her eyes. Soon she would need to feed, and having nothing but fast food over the past few months, she knew that whatever meal she would find next wouldn't come close to any feed she could've had with one of her previous lovers. Eyes snapping open, Bo's hues transitioned into a bright blue.

The one thing that could pull her out of this downer would be a decent meal. Determined, she pushed herself off of her bed and gathered her leather jacket from the floor. Smirking at herself in the mirror on the wall, she put it on and effortlessly flicked her long chocolate hair out from beneath its folds. Ensuring she picked up her phone, keys and purse - she strode out of the apartment, with a single glance at her friend to make sure she was still asleep.

Tonight she would dine, and she would make sure that it was nothing less than a five-star meal.

* * *

><p>Rather than driving, Bo had hailed a cab - that way she could drink as much as she wanted. Not that getting drunk was on the agenda for the night, but still. She had decided to head into known Dark Fae territory, knowing that all the clubs there would hold a significant amount of strong Fae who she could easily pick up. Walking through the entrance to a club that seemed to be quite similar to Vex's club, her eyes lit up as she grinned.<p>

The place was dark, the only light being flashes of green and often blue. The only other trace of light came from the bar, which in itself was dimly lit with a standard white light. Bo could feel all of the Fae's aura in the place, and each and every one of them were electrifying. Excitement fueled her as she sauntered towards the bar, which was at the very edge of the club – so as not to be in the way of the dance floor. It was crowded, and each person she passed seemed to give her the eye. Smiling and letting out a soft chuckle, Bo knew that she wouldn't have any trouble in not picking a decent meal tonight. The struggle would be in deciding who would be the lucky subject. Finally, Bo managed to get her way to the front of the bar.

After a few moments, the bartender saw her. Bo smiled and leaned forward and smiled sweetly at him. A moment before she had noted that a couple of the guests were drinking some sort of fluorescent blue liquid, and the rim of the glass had an equally fluorescent green dusted around it.

"I'll have whatever the cool kids are having." She winked, and pointed to a female across the bar holding the same drink. The bartender nodded, and put on a show with the mixers, pouring the substance for her. Bo paid him, took the drink and sipped. Immediately she winced. It was horrible, and not surprisingly sickly with alcohol. Bo turned and leant her back on the bar, watching the dancing crowd like a predator. The flashing lights complimented every figure she saw, so to decide who would be the best pick she was sure to concentrate.

She watched the figures sway along to the rhythm of the music, the sight was intoxicating and enough for Bo to simply leap into the crowd and take the first good-looking Fae she could find.

"Vodka, double."

Bo's concentration broke, and she diverted her attention to the blonde that had appeared next to her. Immediately, her mouth opened as she stared in disbelief. The woman was wearing a red leather jacket with black sleeves, black skinny jeans and what appeared to be a white tank top. Her golden blonde locks were tied neatly up into a bun and Bo noted her smouldering eye make-up, her eyeliner outlining and accentuating the woman's vivid blue-white eyes.

"Tamsin?" Her voice was barely audible over the music and the humming of people talking. The blonde had heard her however, and had turned her head so her eyes could meet Bo's confused gaze.

"Have we met?" Tamsin smirked and cocked her head to the side. She took the water that the bartender gave her without even looking at him. Everything changed, Bo's mouth became dry and her breaths became short. Was this even happening? Or was she hallucinating? Did that drink have something in it? Tamsin stared on at her expectedly, but an amused look crept upon her face as she started to realize that the brunette was starting to get flustered. "Okay then." She laughed a little and started to walk away from the Succubus, her vodka in one hand.

Many people had met the Valkyrie in many lifetimes. This brunette could have been anyone, but if she were of any importance then Tamsin would certainly know about it. She brushed the encounter off, and decided to focus on her own task at hand when she was stopped mid stride by the woman.

Bo had reached her hand out and grabbed the Valkyrie by the shoulder, forcing her to face Bo once more. Bo stared at her and forced her hunger at bay, now looking at the blonde with pleading eyes. She had so many questions for the Valkyrie. How could she be alive? How could she be here? Why did she look at her like she was some crazy stranger?

"Tamsin, I…" She trailed off as the Valkyrie pushed her hand off her shoulder with her free hand. Bo felt hurt, and cringed as the Valkyrie laughed again.

"Look…" The blonde scrunched her nose and sympathetically patted Bo's arm, "If we've met before, I don't remember you," She shrugged and sighed, "sorry." The apology didn't sound sincere, it were as if she had recited it many times before. It was almost like she was mocking her.

To Bo, Tamsin might've well slapped her right across the cheek. Before she could even retort, or come up with something, Tamsin turned her back to the succubus once more and disappeared into the crowds. Bo screamed inside, but was speechless. For the past several months she thought that her friend was dead, but there she had been, laughing and acting like… well, Tamsin. The old, hard ass Tamsin that she had originally met. Bo started breathing heavily, it were as if somebody had just put a plastic bag over her head and showed no sign of loosening it. The succubus shoved her way through the crowds, pushing Fae out of the way as she went. Bo was suffocating, she had to get out.

Finally, she burst through the club's doors, doubling over as soon as she met the cold night air. Gasping as if she had just burst out from the surface of the sea, Bo steadied herself by leaning on the wall to the side of the nightclub. It took her a couple of minutes for her to regain her composure. Though her body had calmed down, her mind was still reeling from the encounter. Tamsin was dead, there was no way that it would be her. It just wasn't possible. She trusted Dyson in his judgement, and his recollection of what had happened.

A part of her wanted to go back inside to try to find her, but the part of her that stopped her made her terrified, scared of what she might find or not find. It was clear to her that Bo wasn't ready for any of this just yet. After all, she and Lauren were on their break, but she still loved the human. Maybe that, Tamsin's death and the sickly cocktail combined made a whole new guilt cocktail for the succubus. Guilty for betraying her love for Lauren, guilty for letting Tamsin go without her, and guilty for trying to move on and feed.

A ringtone brought back Bo's attention from her inner turmoil. Bo hadn't realized, but her hands were shaking as she fumbled for her cell. Without checking the caller ID, Bo answered.

"Uh, hello?" Her voice shook slightly, still trying to silence her own inner battles.

"Bo-Bo? You okay?" It was Kenzi and Bo recognized her straight away if not for her worried tone, but by her friend's nickname. "Only I woke up a couple of minutes ago on my own, and obviously you're not here so…" She gasped "Oh Fae, are you getting your succulips on? Shit!"

Somehow, Kenzi had a way of saving her from any situation. What on earth would she do without her? "I'm fine, Kenz." Bo smiled down the phone, "Don't worry, I was trying to get my charms on, only…" She trailed off, and Tamsin's smirk flashed in her mind and all of a sudden her thoughts started to fly through her mind again. "Only it didn't work out."

Kenzi blatantly huffed down the line. "Wow. You're off your game huh?" Bo could hear Kenzi walking about the apartment "Well! Don't you worry. Ol' Kenzi here has got some ice cream with your name all over it." She giggled "Oh! And a boatload of candy, too. Get your Fae butt over here!" Bo laughed down the line. Right now, she had to be with her bestie. It was the only way she would be able to make sense of it all.

"I'm on my way, Kenz."

* * *

><p>Tamsin had moved swiftly between the dancing drunks. She had shrugged the encounter with the brunette off, maybe she was someone she had met briefly through her line of work and Tamsin made a lasting impression with her. Honestly, the Valkyrie didn't pay any mind about who the other woman was. Right now she had an important meeting to attend, and couldn't afford to pay any attention to a confused, drunk Fae.<p>

The blonde sauntered towards the VIP section, and glided up the staircase. The bouncers at the bottom didn't ask for ID, or a reservation. They simply allowed her passage. A woman dressed in a tight red dress that cut off way before the knee was sat on a sofa. Behind her were her guards, all dressed in black. Tamsin sat on the sofa that mirrored the older woman, and put her drink down on the glass table that sat between them.

"So glad you could make it." The woman's eyebrow arched as she smirked.

"I aim to please." Tamsin grinned, and stretched her arms back on the sofa, spreading them out gracefully. "So," She started with a sigh. "What is it you want from me, Evony?"

The Morrigan squirmed at her name and shook her hand as if to dismiss her. She lifted her own drink of wine and took a sip, her vivid scarlet lipstick staining the glass. "Please. I'm your boss, let's be more professional." Her tone was more demanding than polite. Leaning back into her own seat, The Morrigan crossed her legs and smiled. "What I want from you, Valkyrie," She paused, as if to think about her wording carefully, "Is to help me retrieve information, and an artefact from the Light Fae." Satisfied, she took another sip of her wine.

Tamsin chuckled and raised her eyebrows, sighing deeply she also reached for her own drink. "Well!" She took a large gulp of her double and placed it back down. From her relaxed position she leaned forward, with the trademark Tamsin smirk. "You seem to be forgetting that I'm aligned with the Dark. Under your rule. What makes you think I could take this artefact from the Light more than you can?"

Evony gave another laugh. "Because, I have someone in mind that can help you – she's unaligned. If the artefact still happened to be on Light grounds then she would be able to aide you so you have access." She swirled her glass around. "It's simple really, just pick up a package and deliver it to me." Evony knew that Tamsin had no recollection of Bo. Ever since the blonde had been brought to her, Tamsin's memory of the past several months seemed to have diminished. She didn't even bat an eyelash at the 'unaligned' client of hers. "As for the information part of it. The unaligned Succubus has friends in high places. I need you to get more information on whether they intend to keep this temporary truce up for much longer. I need you to fill me in on any plans they have to overpower us. Understand?"

Rolling her eyes, the Valkyrie felt insulted that such a task was assigned to her. Someone of a lower ranking could easily complete the errand, rather than an ex-warrior like herself. She used to be part of a noble, proud race. Now she was reduced to 'collect and deliver' tasks. "Fine." She drank the rest of her drink and stared at her. "But why me?" Anyone could have completed the task, even the henchmen behind them if they put all their heads together.

The Morrigan always did love the company of the Valkyrie. Always so inquisitive, even in this lifetime. She was right to after all, especially with the Morrigan and her track record. She told herself silently that she couldn't confide in Tamsin as to why she really wanted her on this task. Having the unaware Tamsin partnered up with her forgotten friend, would be torture for Bo. She needed to get her own back for the Succubus taking her photo in a compromising position, and if Tamsin agreed to this she would enjoy every minute. Bo was a necessity in her plan, not only was she powerful but like she mentioned to Tamsin she could easily get her into any Light territory. "Well, you get the job done." She played innocent, but she knew Tamsin would still question her. "Besides, I trust you more than most of the goons that work for me." She smiled sweetly. "You should feel honored."

Tamsin groaned, rolled her eyes and stood up, her hands brushing her thighs. "Whatever. You're boring me." She folded her arms. "What's this artifact that I'm looking for?" Tamsin looked at her with a cold stare.

"Oh please, you think I want to explain all of this now?" She shook her hand to dismiss Tamsin again. "Meet me at the agency tomorrow, I'll explain everything to both you and the Succubus" She rolled her eyes "If there's one thing I hate it's explaining myself more than once."

The Valkyrie bowed sarcastically, stretching her arms out. "Fine." She accentuated the first half of the word, showing her blatant disapproval of what seemed to her to be a pointless meeting. Straightening herself up, she huffed. "Later." Without turning back, Tamsin walked away from the Morrigan, wondering just what this 'unaligned Succubus' was like.


	3. Chapter 3

The night consisted of Bo and Kenzi gorging themselves in piles of candy and ice cream. The succubus confided in her human friend about who she had seen earlier in the night, Kenzi had been gentle towards the matter and gave all the best advice to her friend that she thought of. But when it came to it, she had also put it down to everything accumulating over the past several months – like Bo's mind was just playing some sort of prank on her. Bo had accepted that as an excuse for now, wanting to forget about her moment of insanity.

Right now she was sat at the bar in the Dal. It was the morning after the night before, and Bo had been called by Dyson to meet him. However, he had yet to show up. Bo leant on the bar, her cheek pressing on her hand. Her fingers made a rhythmic tapping on the wooden surface as she waited for the wolf impatiently. The Dal was quiet, and Bo had put it down to the time in the morning. Right now there was just her, Trick, Kenzi and a couple of other Fae playing pool that she had seen a couple of times before. Kenzi, who was sat next to Bo and pouring what seemed to be her third shot of vodka, groaned loudly.

"Oh, jeez." She rolled her eyes and looked at Bo. "When is he going to show up? Seriously! Come on, D-Man!"

Bo sighed. She too was agitated, but chose to force a chuckle out. "I'm sure he'll be here soon." She watched Kenzi down the shot. "I wonder what he even needs us for…"

Trick was behind the bar, cleaning as usual and also as usual overheard his granddaughter's conversation. "He mentioned a case last night, something he needed your help with." He shifted closer to the two women, as he had been positioned a bit further down the bar. "I told him not to call you last night, it was quite late."

Bo sighed, lifted her head from her hand and folded her arms. "Perfect." She smiled, some complicated Fae case would easily be able to distract her from her own thoughts. Bo looked down, trying to keep thoughts of Tamsin at bay. What if she wasn't insane? What if she had some sort of twin sister? "Trick?" Bo looked up, and her smile had faded. She had that inquisitive and concerned look in her eyes that Trick knew all too well. "Is there any way a Valkyrie…" Bo trailed off, not sure if she really wanted to ask. Kenzi's eyes widened slightly, already knowing what the succubus was going to ask. But Bo needed to know for sure that it was just her being crazy. Then she could talk to Dyson about this case and forget all about it. "Is there any way that a Valkyrie could come back to life?"

Trick blinked, and looked up. He knew that the question had probably come from Bo's mourning of the Valkyrie. "Bo…" He looked back at Bo, "Tamsin." He shook his head. "She's gone."

Bo frowned and shook her head. "I just need to know, Trick."

The Blood King sighed and leaned on the bar, his hands spread. He stared at the wood beneath his hands as his thoughts flew through his mind, as if someone were flicking pages of a book in his head. "The Valkyrie are an ancient race, Bo." He raised his arms and stood up, his gaze turning back to her. "Secretive too, all of their teachings are held by their own people." Shaking his head, he gave another sigh. "The only thing I know about Valkyrie life or death is that they have many lifecycles." He folded his arms "But to begin a new lifecycle could mean a sacrifice, or a ritual, or-"

"The blood of a virgin?" Kenzi interjected, jokingly. Bo smiled but dismissed her quickly, listening intently to what her grandfather had to say.

"I was going to say 'or anything'." Trick rolled his eyes at the human, she seemed to believe all things Fae meant virgin blood. "Honestly Bo. I doubt it's really possible, given the way she was in. Tamsin was the first Valkyrie I've met in over a thousand years." He looked at Bo apologetically.

Bo frowned and looked down "But she disappeared, right?" Trick frowned at her grasping at loose ends. "But she did!" Bo looked up and smiled "So, she could have been reborn, right?"

Trick sighed and shook his head "Bo..." Bo's smile faded as she saw the look on her friend's and her grandfather's face. "It's been over 10 months now…" He touched her arm, as if to offer comfort. "She's gone." A silence descended on the Dal as Bo moved her arm out from under his touch, and stared at him with a hurt expression.

Breaking the silence, the doors to the Dal opened. Expecting it to be Dyson, the three all looked on expectedly. Two figures however, came through the door. Both wore black suits with a white shirt and a red tie. Bo arched an eyebrow and turned on her chair. The two men that had entered walked next to both her and Kenzi.

"You are expected to meet with The Morrigan, immediately." One of them spoke monotonously, obviously bored by the task he was given by his mistress. Kenzi immediately let out a huff and poured herself another shot. Bo gave an unimpressed laugh.

"Yeah, right." Bo shook her head, her long pony tail flicking from side to side. "I don't think so. Evony tried to kill my friend and condemn the humans" Bo turned back to the bar. "So you can tell The Morrigan that I most certainly will not meet with her. Immediately or otherwise." Kenzi raised her glass and downed the liquid.

"The Morrigan knew you would say that." The other man spoke now, however he too had the same unimpressed tone. The two were similar however the Dark Fae speaking now was a brunette. The other had pitch black hair. Both had the same, short buzz cut, as if they were in the army. "She would like to remind you that you are unaligned." He gestured towards Trick "Continued partnership with the Light Fae would give the wrong impression." He shrugged, the first time making a gesture since entering the bar. "People would start thinking you were Light."

Trick balled his hands into fists and grunted. "My granddaughter has chosen to be unaligned. By simply helping Fae it does not mean she favours a side." He defended.

But he was right, the majority of Bo's journey had been helping the Light with tasks and politics. She had helped the Dark on just a few occasions, and each turned out sour or had been led by false information to trick Bo into helping an unjust cause.

"I'm sorry, but I'm meeting a friend of mine for an important case."

The black haired male sighed, the meeting with the succubus boring him even more so. "Your case can wait. The Morrigan's meeting is urgent. She has something that may benefit both parties, if you'd be willing."

Kenzi rolled her eyes, but almost choked when she saw Bo's expression. "Bo, you aren't considering…"

Bo knew that The Morrigan was up to something. She wouldn't offer something that would benefit Bo unless it worked into The Morrigan's favour tenfold. Seeing as though Dyson had been taking his time, and the meeting at the Dal already leaving a bitter taste in her mouth – maybe a meet with The Morrigan could bide her time. "What does she have that could benefit me?" Bo ignored Kenzi, and addressed the henchman directly.

He shook his head, "I do not know, but The Morrigan will explain all if you come with us now."

"Bo-Bo" Kenzi turned her body so she faced her friend directly. She held her hands out to the Succubus' shoulders and shook her head. "No. We have to meet Dyson! Besides…" She leaned forward "That Morri-bitch is hella crazy!" She whispered, trying to shield her mouth from the henchmen so they couldn't lip read. Bo stood up, and moved Kenzi's hands off her shoulders. She held the human's hands in hers and smiled.

"If Dyson shows, just get the details of the case and I'll play catch up." Bo kissed her friend's cheek "I'm just going in and out, to see what this is all about. I'm not gonna promise her anything. I promise." Kenzi pouted and looked down, nodding.

Trick huffed, not believing himself that his granddaughter would go with them to meet the Dark's leader.

Without saying anything else, Bo followed the henchmen out of the Dal and into a limousine.

* * *

><p>Tamsin leant with her right arm on the wall sized window of The Morrigan's office. She had her legs crossed and held a paper cup in one hand, swirling the water and watching the patterns. The Valkyrie wore an almost black-red tank top and tight jeans that hugged the contours of her legs. Her knee high boots concealed a blade on each leg, and she wore a dark silver leather jacket that was open, hanging loosely from her torso. Her bright hues stared outside at the traffic, watching the world go by. Absent-mindedly she tucked a couple locks of her hair behind her ear that had managed to fall free from her bun.<p>

The Morrigan sat behind her at her large desk with her back to her. "It won't be long before Bo gets here." Evony had took to shuffling a few bits of paper around on her desk as if to organise them for Bo's arrival. "When she does, she might be shocked to see you here – just to warn you."

"Oh?" Tamsin scrunched her nose, but kept her gaze on the outside world. "And why would that be?"

The Morrigan chuckled, loving every moment of the Valkyrie's amnesia. She knew that this would hurt Bo, seeing as though she was unsuccessful with her plan with the humans, this would have to do. "She wouldn't expect me to have her working with anyone." She fabricated, "Bo is a very cautious person. I thought I would just advise you before you meet her that she could ask you more questions than a normal person would." The Morrigan turned in her chair, to face The Valkyrie's back. "Oh, and before she arrives…" Evony stood up and walked forward towards the blonde. "I need you to convince her to become Dark during your little errand."

Tamsin groaned, hearing the footsteps of the Dark leader had caused her to turn her head. "You told me to just recover goods and information. I don't care about what side she chooses."

Evony's eyes narrowed "Well I do. Get her to listen to you, talk to you." The woman laughed and turned back to her seat, slipping down into the regal leather chair but still facing Tamsin. "And if that fails? Cast your doubt on her."

Rolling her eyes, the blonde turned to face the older woman. "You know, I may be Dark?" Tamsin walked forward towards the desk, putting her plastic cup down. She stood opposite The Morrigan, the other side of her desk. Evony twirled her chair so she was always facing the blonde. "But I'm not your damn slave." Tamsin slammed her hands down on the desk and stared at her leader, as if she were challenging her.

The Morrigan raised an eyebrow and nodded in her bravery. "No, you're not." The older woman sighed and tilted her head. Satisfied with her answer, Tamsin smirked through pursed lips and folded her arms, sitting down in a chair that wasn't as fanciful as the woman's opposite her. Smiling, Evony reached down and opened a drawer attached to the table. She plucked out a card and placed it on the desk, pushing it towards Tamsin. The Valkyrie's eyes shot down at it, and her expression turned from smug to strained as she focused on the yellow card in front of her. Evony laughed. "But of course if you want to find out how this came into your possession and who it's aimed for, then I suggest you do exactly what I say."

The Valkyrie let out a deep sigh in frustration and looked away. "Fine." She growled through gritted teeth. The Morrigan took back the card and slipped it back into the drawer. Leaning back in her chair she smirked, knowing that she had won this round.

Their conversation was cut short by The Morrigan's henchmen opening the glass doors, allowing Bo's entrance. Evony rolled her eyes and waved them away, leaving Bo alone stood just in front of the entrance – a confused and serious look burning at The Morrigan. Evony flashed a glance at Tamsin, silently ordering her to hold her tongue.

The blonde didn't acknowledge the brief glare, she didn't care about who she had to work with. If she had to use her Fae powers on her then ultimately it would be for the best. Tamsin didn't bother to turn her head, and instead decided to keep her arms crossed.

The journey had been tiring for Bo. The Morrigan's agency was a while away from the Dal and the company wasn't exactly the best. The only reason she had accepted to see the Dark leader was to distract her from recent events. Dyson and his case would be a helping factor too, but seeing as though Evony got there quicker, why not do this first? When Bo had stepped through the doors, she was intending to demand to get answers from the leader. The last time she heard of her, the older woman went on a tyrannical bender.

But when she saw the blonde sat with her back to her, Bo's eyes widened. A lump formed at the bottom of her throat and she tried to swallow it down, but then realised her mouth was dry. She immediately knew who the blonde was, judging from the hairstyle. The Succubus' eyes shifted to The Morrigan, her lips parted to say something, but nothing came out.

Evony beamed, "Tamsin, this is Bo. Bo, Tamsin." She held out a hand to offer Bo a seat next to Tamsin. "Please, sit!" It looks like this Valkyrie-amnesia thing was working in her advantage already.

Without talking, Bo slowly made her way to a chair similar to the blonde's. She reached her hand out to the arm of the chair to steady herself and lowered herself into the seat. Bo's eyes slowly looked up to Tamsin, her heart racing at the sight. Was she a ghost? Was Bo hallucinating again? She brought herself to what Trick said about lifecycles, maybe that's what it was? Her head was spinning either way. Tamsin could feel the succubus' stare on her, and glanced at her out of the corner of her eyes. Blinking, she allowed her head to follow suit. She recognised her from the night before.

"Wow." Tamsin smirked, "You again." She pursed her lips and sighed, "Perfect."

The Morrigan started to get worried. How on earth had the two met since Tamsin's rebirth? She was sure to assign her every task in Dark territory, to make sure Bo wouldn't find her. Maybe she had found her in her down time? Hopefully they didn't have time to get to know one another. Before Bo could answer Tamsin, Evony spoke up. "So, Bo. I suppose you're wondering why you're here?" She cocked her head, "Well, what you both are doing here?"

Bo's attention turned to The Morrigan, confused and eyes still wide. Again, she didn't say a word. Neither did Tamsin.

"Well, a long time ago a very bad Fae took something from me." Evony leant back in her chair, crossed her legs and intertwined her fingers over her knee. "As you would expect, I wasn't best pleased. I would like the both of you to retrieve this item and bring it back to me: It's rightful owner."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Just get to the point."

Bo's eyes shifted to the side to glance at Tamsin, but then returned back to The Morrigan hoping the blonde hadn't caught her. She was in a state of shock.

Evony scowled, but continued. "The last known place that this artefact was, was in Light Fae territory, Alfheim."

"Alfheim? Really?" Tamsin scoffed. She had visited a place of the same name thousands of years ago. A land inhabited by Elves, Selkies and the odd Banshee. The place was standard Light territory at the time, woodland spread across the land, small wooden houses built in between trees, plenty of lakes, rivers and small settlements full of cheery residents. The last time she visited, however, she remembered it was during the war between the Light and Dark. She had been sent to collect the souls of fallen warriors. "What is it we'll be looking for?" She added.

The older woman sighed "Yes. I'm sure you could fill Bo in on the details during your trip." Frowning at the Valkyrie's lack of patience she continued. "The artefact in question is an amulet. In its centre it holds a rare ruby, mined by the elder Dark Elves. They named it Taurnagar." She pouted. "It was given to me as a gift, and I want it back."

After gathering her thoughts, Bo managed to swallow the lump in her throat. "I…" She stared at the Morrigan. Part of her wanted to snap out of it, to stand up and shake Tamsin. To scream in her face and beg her to act like the Tamsin she knew. But something was different about her. Tamsin didn't know her and only recognised her from the night before. Pulling her thoughts together she added, "Why should I do this? Why…" Evony grinned wickedly, knowing that Bo had lost her nerve.

"Well, because I have all the answers you need, Succubus. You do this for me and," She glanced Tamsin, who scowled back. Then, she looked back to Bo. "I'll tell you everything you need to know and how to get back whatever it is you've lost." Bo knew she was referring to Tamsin, and felt an anger rise up in her. Evony knew what had happened, she was probably working for Evony all this time. Her eyes flashed blue as anger crept on her face. Evony clicked her tongue and shook her head, scalding the Succubus. "Of course, you would have to play along to get what you want from me." Bo's eyes returned to normal obediently.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. Obviously the Morrigan had some sort of issue with Bo, something that she would take with her. The Succubus would have had to do something serious to piss her off, and Tamsin preferred to stay on even ground. "So where do we start looking?" Tamsin already knew what was in it for her. When she had first gained consciousness from her rebirth, she only had a few possessions on her including that tarot card. As soon as she laid her eyes on it, she knew The Wanderer had found her. She knew she must have found whoever it was she was looking for in her previous life for him to send her a signal. She needed to know who it was. She needed to stop this thing from following her every lifecycle.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just get to Alfheim and ask for this Tan-gar and some Elf will know what we're talking about?" Tamsin cocked her head sarcastically.

The older woman was becoming impatient with the Valkyrie. "Taurnagar." She corrected. "No, travel to Alfheim and speak with their keeper. She should know some information." Evony stood up, turned and walked towards the window. "You two should get going, the quicker you do, the quicker you each get your rewards."

Tamsin sighed and stood up, unfolding her arms and shrugging. "Fine, whatever." She looked to Bo. "You coming, Succubus?"

Bo looked up at the Valkyrie and stared into her eyes. Tamsin looked like the same hard ass she met way back when she was trying to get her locked up. They had been through so much together. Did Tamsin really not remember even five minutes of it all? Before Tamsin realised Bo was stalling, or over thinking – Bo nodded and got up.

Evony turned to watch the scene, and smiled whilst she watched Bo's actions. Satisfied, she turned back to watch the outside world. "Oh, and be quick would you?"

"Bitch." The Valkyrie murmured under her breath as she strode out of the office. Bo followed her close behind, and managed to catch it. A small smile crept on her lips. At least she could find solace in the fact that although Tamsin had forgotten her, she was still the same sarcastic Valkyrie. She hoped that she could get Tamsin to warm to her. Maybe if the Valkyrie was more familiar with her, Bo could get her to remember everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my gosh! Thank you for your kind comments, follows and favs! You guys are the best I'm glad you all like it so far!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Bo stopped Tamsin in her stride once they were both outside of the agency. The Valkyrie instantly looked agitated, and glared at the Succubus. Bo took a deep breath, if she was going to get through this, if she was going to get answers she would have to cope with this one way or another. Bo knew that she would have to play along, and the best way to do that would be to act like the past several months hadn't happened. Like her and the Valkyrie had never met. Worried that she might push the Valkyrie away from her by trying to tell her the truth, she decided that this would be the best way if she were going to get anywhere with the blonde.

"Tamsin, right?" Bo spoke up, adopting a more confident tone towards the Valkyrie.

Tamsin raised an eyebrow and let out a laugh. At least she didn't look agitated any more. "Yeah, funny how you knew my name last night too – before The Morrigan introduced us." Not that she cared that the Succubus was trying to play some sort of game with her, but the blonde made sure to call her out on it. Bo frowned and shifted her gaze to the side, quickly trying to think of something.

"Yeah, well…" She looked down at her boots, as if she would find some answer in the creases of the leather.

The blonde clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Look," She started, staring at Bo with a smirk. "I don't care if I've met you before. I don't remember you." Bo had looked up, her eyes meeting the blondes. Tamsin continued. "All I care about? Is getting this over and done with, so I can get what I need. I'm sure you want the same."

Bo blinked. She should have expected her to come out with something like that. After all, it was Tamsin. Even when they were friends, the only time the blonde seemed to show any sign of emotion was when they were in some sort of chaotic situation. Like at the compound where the Fae had been contained and Tamsin chose to side with Bo. That, and when she was super drunk. Bo recalled the conversation between her and the Valkyrie whilst she was in the bathtub. That single moment made Bo understand just how caring Tamsin could be if she simply opened up to her.

"I do." Bo nodded in agreement and sighed. "I just…" She shrugged. "I suppose if we're going to get through this, then we're gonna have to be getting along." Bo smiled sweetly, attempting to get the Valkyrie to warm to her the hard way. She knew she wouldn't be able to use her charms like she could on humans. Tamsin folded her arms at the remark. The Valkyrie knew she was right, but being on a team or in a partnership wasn't exactly her gag. Bo could see she was frosty at the thought of working with her. Maybe talking business would draw her attention back to the brunette. "So, how do we get to this Alfheim?"

Tamsin was glad of the change of topic. Talking about being partners or being part of a team wasn't something Tamsin was interested in. The only thing she needed the Succubus for was to get into Alfheim and to convince her to be dark afterwards. Everything before and in between didn't matter. She released her arms from being folded across her chest and sighed, looking around as if she was going to spot their destination in the distance. She pursed her lips. "Well it's been a while since I've been…" She rested her hands on her hips. "But I'm pretty sure I can get us there. We can get there like normal Fae and walk?" Tamsin chuckled, "Or drive, then walk. It's a bit of a distance away from what I can remember."

Bo rolled her eyes at the Valkyrie's sarcasm. "Wow, thanks." She sighed herself. "So, how long will it take us to get there?"

Tamsin shrugged, glad that the Succubus was paying attention rather than getting herself flustered. "A day, maybe two?"

The Succubus hadn't expected their excursion to be over days, she had expected at least a week or so. She didn't know whether she was glad to get this done quicker, or upset because she would only have a short period of time to spend with her recently reanimated friend. "Right." She nodded. "I'm gonna have to get some supplies if it's gonna be that long."

The blonde blinked. "Long?" Tamsin laughed. "Two days at most is not long, and we can set up camp or whatever. What supplies could you possibly need in three days?"

"Weapons?" The brunette came back defensively. "Not everyone was filled in on what to bring." Bo nodded to Tamsin's apparent weapons sheathed in her boots. "That, and I need to tell my friends where I'm going. They'd be worried otherwise."

"Great. You think I brought these with me just for the trip?" Tamsin scoffed, as if she were offended. "No, I didn't. Besides. You won't be needing weapons in Alfheim – just a bunch of mushy, tree-hugging Elves." Tamsin smiled, "Well. That must be nice, having people care about you and all but I'm sure you'll be fine. So long as you don't burn down their houses."

"They cared about you too…" Bo murmured involuntarily. "I mean, I'm sure people care about you too." She tried to cover her tracks, not sure if the Valkyrie had heard her correctly.

Tamsin's eyes narrowed, the smile disappearing from her face. "No. Not really." Shrugging off Bo's comment, she moved forward, and started to walk past Bo. "So come on Succubus, we have a job to do."

Great. Bo had tried to prolong their trip, and dragging Tamsin back to her apartment would give her a chance to prove to the others she wasn't delusional. Maybe she could convince her to come with her after their quest. She followed the blonde obediently, after all she had no idea where she was going.

* * *

><p>Tamsin and Bo had gotten in the Valkyrie's truck and had been driving for what seemed to be an age. The majority of the journey had been spent in silence, with both women watching the road and not even looking at each other.<p>

The blonde had to concentrate. During the silence she had become curious of the Succubus, knowing that she was probably hiding something from her. The brunette had acted pretty weird the previous night at the Dark Fae club, not just by addressing her but by acting like she had seen a ghost. Tamsin chuckled silently to herself. Bo probably had, Tamsin had to keep reminding herself that she was older than the crappy truck she had been driving. Her thoughts delved more into how the two could have known each other. Initially she had shrugged Bo off as some sort of acquaintance, that they had both worked together for the Morrigan at some point before. But something about the way Bo acted made her think maybe they had met more than once. Possibly in the same sort of scenarios, still under the Morrigan's order. Tamsin looked at the brunette for a short period of time, and then back to the road. There was no way in any of her lifetimes she would have made a friend. An acquaintance, partner, shield maiden and maybe a mentor she could have believed. But not a friend. She wasn't exactly the friend type.

Bo's thoughts plagued her mind too. The whole journey she had been concentrating on making herself stronger. She was confident in her decision to not tell Tamsin the truth about her moments in her past life with the Succubus and the rest of her friends. Telling the Valkyrie now, while she still had her walls around her she knew all too well how she would react. The blonde would push her too far away, either by belief that the Succubus was crazy or otherwise. It was a difficult position that she had been forced into. She knew exactly what the Morrigan was doing ordering to do this. She wanted to get back at her, wanted to hurt her. Well she had. Tamsin was one of Bo's closest friends, although Tamsin wouldn't have even admitted it in her past – she had become a huge part of Bo's life and was her only chance of understanding what was going on with The Wanderer. Bo leant her head on the passenger's window, staring at the sky outside.

The Wanderer. She had been told that in Tamsin's outrage she had aimed to run down a man in a suit. By the description, and Tamsin referring to him as her father – it must have been him. He was the reason Tamsin wasn't the same, why she had become cold again. He was the reason Bo was a stranger to the blonde. Bo would find a way to make him pay.

Silence broke by a ringtone, and the hum of its maker's vibrations. Bo jolted, and sat up straight. Her hand slipped in her jacket whilst glancing at Tamsin. The blonde's eyes were still on the road, and she didn't give any attention to the buzzing cell. Bo frowned and answered the phone, making sure she checked the caller ID first.

"Bo? What happened to you?" It was Dyson, and he sounded concerned. Without letting Bo answer he continued. "I've already spoken to Kenzi and Trick but they told me the Morrigan's men took you away?"

Bo smiled, after the day she'd been having it was great to speak to a more familiar friend. It seemed an age ago since she were at the Dal sat next to Kenzi. "I'm fine, Dyson." She knew that the wolf would have been concerned, she was half surprised he wasn't trying to track her. "The Morrigan wanted me to do something for her, I'll be back either later today or tomorrow."

"You agreed?" Dyson paused, Bo could tell he was confused. "Bo, you know how she treated Kenzi, right? What is it she's offered you to make you do this?"

The Succubus paused, thinking about her next words. She wanted to tell him everything. That Tamsin was sat next to him and they were travelling to the land of the elves to collect a magic amulet. But then, when she thought about every way of telling him in her head – she sounded crazy each time. "She has answers to like a million questions. Questions that no one else can answer right now, so unfortunately she's my only hope. I couldn't refuse her."

Tamsin smirked. She had been listening intently to Bo's end of the conversation. So the Morrigan had offered Bo pretty much exactly the same thing she was after: answers. At least the two had the one thing in common. She did wonder, however, just what questions it was that the Succubus needed answering. Tamsin could only pull together fragments of her previous life, but it was like a black hole had developed and swallowed large chunks into an empty void. Those memories were gone, and she knew she could never regain them. She had forgotten parts of each of her lifetimes during each rebirth process – why she had forgotten of course, she didn't know. Tamsin knew that there was something about this lifetime that involved the Wanderer. His accolade hadn't been mentioned for hundreds of years, it was almost like his contract had never been accepted. But she had woken with his tarot card, and she had found her mark. The only thing to do now was to find out who it was, and track them down again before the Wanderer found her. Only the Morrigan could help her with that. So, Tamsin had an excuse for needing answers. But why would the Succubus? Had she been roofied at some point and needed reminding who the best feed was for her?

"I'll come and help you." Dyson replied.

Bo frowned and shook her head, forgetting that she was on the phone. "No, don't. I'll be fine, I'm with…" Bo paused and looked at Tamsin, who seemed lost in her thoughts. "I'm with one of Evony's mercs." Tamsin was distracted by the comment, and cringed. It had been a low point in her life for her when she had fallen from leader of an entire army to a mercenary. But still to this day she was still in the same position, working for whoever would pay her.

"A merc? How do you know that he's not on a side mission to kill you?" Dyson growled. "Bo, this is ridiculous, you can't trust either the Morrigan or him!"

The Succubus shook her head again. "Okay so, the merc is a girl? Also, I'm fine." Bo knew that what he was saying could be true. It would be a cold day in hell before Bo would trust the Morrigan, but she had no choice. She needed answers. As for Tamsin, even though the blonde had no knowledge of who she was, she knew that the Valkyrie wouldn't hurt her. Deep down, she knew that she had a good heart. "Trust me Dyson, I need to do this. Please don't come for me." She paused. "Look, if I'm not at the Dal by tomorrow night then you can start looking for me, okay?" Silence was her answer, and she had to check her phone to see if she were still connected. "Dyson?"

"Okay, Bo." The wolf was defeated, and she could hear it in his voice. He hated to leave Bo in a situation on her own. "But the first sign of any danger and you call me, okay?" After Bo agreed to his terms, they both ended the call. Bo relaxed into her seat. Explaining everything to the wolf over a phone call would just cause him to track her down and drag her back to the Dal.

"Wow, over protective boyfriend much?" Bo almost jumped at the blonde's smug comment. The whole journey she hadn't said anything, she didn't expect her to. She rolled her eyes when the comment did actually sink in.

"He isn't my boyfriend. Remember when I said I needed to tell my friends or they'd be worried? Yeah, he was one of them." After Tamsin rolled her eyes, Bo smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Why, is that your way of finding out whether I'm single or not?" Bo was the one smirking now, and Tamsin let out a laugh sarcastically.

"You're kidding, right?" The Valkyrie shook her head in disbelief. "Don't flatter yourself." The blonde was shocked at the Succubus' remark. It was literally a couple of hours ago she seemed to be mentally unstable.

"Flatter myself? Please, I'm a Succubus remember?" She looked out of the window again, to watch the sky. "I don't need to 'flatter' myself, I get people to do that for me." She shrugged and looked back at the blonde. "Kinda in the job description."

Again, Tamsin rolled her eyes at the other woman. "Whatever." She paused, and thought about her tasks. She needed to get the brunette to trust her for her to convince her to become Dark. "The Morrigan mentioned you were unaligned. That's pretty unusual."

Bo had thought that once Tamsin dismissed her Succubus comment, the journey would be silent again. But surprised by the blondes attempt to start a conversation, a part of her gave her more hope that they would become friends again. "I know. The whole Light and Dark thing is ridiculous." She shrugged. "Plus, I didn't know I was Fae until a couple of years ago – so I didn't have any family pressure to choose a side."

Tamsin pursed her lips. To live a life where she wouldn't have to answer to the Morrigan, or feel like she were some sort of monster because of her lineage sounded like a breath of fresh air. Something she envied the Succubus for. "Funny." She started, tilting her head to the side. "I don't even remember becoming Dark."

"I know, you told me." Bo replied, without thinking. Before she could cover herself, Tamsin had already snapped her gaze to her.

Tamsin parted her lips to question the brunette. It was plausible that she could have told Bo on the off chance whilst working together in the past, after all it had just come up in their conversation just now. However before she could say anything, the truck interrupted her. Long whirring, spluttering noises came from the front of the vehicle as if it were having a coughing fit. Tamsin's gaze snapped right back to the dashboard, watching all gauge's pointers go down. Smoke rose from under the hood and clouded the vision of the road. Tamsin didn't even have to put her foot on the brakes, the truck rolled to a stop all by itself.

"You have got to be kidding me." The blonde growled through gritted teeth. She undid her seatbelt and got out of the car. Slamming the door behind her she strutted to the front of the truck, examining the damage. Bo followed suit, in a less stroppy manner. The blonde lifted the hood of the truck up, and was met by a cloud of smoke. She cursed, and coughed herself, mimicking the sound that the truck made. Bo stood back and watched, frowning at Tamsin's frustrated reaction. The Succubus looked up and down the long stretch of road. They were pretty much in the middle of nowhere, fields occupied either side of the road, and the odd patch of trees. Obviously it was some sort of connection to the woodlands, but they were far from any city now.

"I guess we're walking from here on out then?" Bo offered an obvious solution with a smile, hoping to simmer the Valkyrie down.

Tamsin was leant over the truck's engine, hands supporting her body weight on the frame of the car. She looked up at Bo and rolled her eyes. She pushed herself up and shut the hood. "Yeah. I guess so." Something told her that this trip would feel like an eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, thank you all so much for favouriting and following! You guys are great!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Bo had been glad of the distraction. The truck's intervention meant she could swiftly avoid talking about the subject of Tamsin already having a discussion to her about her alignment. They had been walking for a while, and had diverted from the road into some sort of forest. Trees were littered across the land, but were spread evenly and allowed both the Valkyrie and Succubus to navigate with ease. It had reminded Bo of the time her and the blonde went looking for the Kitsune who had kidnapped Kenzi. Or like their trip to Brazenwood.

Brazenwood. Bo never did get to ask what Tamsin what that kiss was about, and she probably never would be able to. The Succubus had contemplated in the past on what could have possessed the Valkyrie to do such a thing. Inside, she hoped that it was because the other woman was so relieved she had passed her test without harm. She wanted to believe that it was Tamsin's automatic reaction upon her victory, that it was the blonde's way of showing affection. But truthfully she had put it down to the contraption that her grandfather had to use. She understood that Tamsin was forced like a puppet to offer comfort after her victory. There was not much point in thinking about it too much, since she would never get her answer.

Each step that the Succubus took, she felt weaker. Last night she was supposed to feed to not only recover from her mood lately but to replenish her energy. She couldn't even remember the last time she had a decent meal. These days, a feed off of a lesser Fae satisfied her for a couple of days. A feed off of a human less than that. Even then, she would find herself giving the human back some of their chi because she'd gone too far. Bo still didn't go near Dyson sexually. The tension was too much for either of them to handle, and although she had not seen Lauren in months and they were technically still on a 'break', the Succubus didn't want to give the human any reason to push her away again. Lauren was the only one that she could come home to and let herself go, to forget about the outside world. But now the doctor had left her, without any sign of returning. The others promised they would find signs of her, or that she would come around eventually. But Bo doubted she would return.

Bo's head became light, and she had no choice to stop and lean on one of the trees. Her hand raised itself up to support her weight as it gripped the bark. The blonde hadn't noticed her accomplice's actions and continued to walk onwards. The brunette watched her. Neither of them didn't really know what to expect from the journey, other than finding some amulet for the Morrigan. Yet, the blonde looked so confident in the way she carried herself. It was a trait, Bo decided, that she must have carried throughout all of her lifecycles. Taking a deep breath, Bo pushed herself off of the tree and slowly followed the Valkyrie.

Tamsin turned her head to the side, expecting the Succubus to be walking either next to her or a few steps behind. When she saw the brunette was neither of those things, she turned around completely and saw Bo trailing behind her. "Not used to walking?" She smirked and turned forward again. "You'd better keep up. We should be almost there."

Bo mimicked her words silently as the blonde turned her back to her. But Bo couldn't keep up with the blonde's strides, she felt too weak. "I uh…" She stopped again, suddenly becoming breathless. Bo leant over, and rested her hands on her thighs. "I just need five minutes."

The Valkyrie rolled her eyes and stopped. "You're serious?" She snapped, irritated by the Succubus' lack of stamina. "We could literally be a half hour to an hour away and you want to stop now?" She took a step forward to the Succubus, so she didn't have to raise her voice between the distance. "Pull it together, Succubus."

Bo shook her head. "I can't." The stress of seeing Tamsin again, the irritation from the Morrigan and being forced into working with the Valkyrie without Tamsin's knowledge of her must have affected her chi. Bo had already been lacking in that department anyway, and all those factors mixed with their walking definitely didn't help sustain her chi levels. It must have helped deplete them. "Please. Just five minutes."

The blonde sighed and unfolded her arms. She had expected more from the Succubus. The Morrigan had told her that the woman in front of was a force to be reckoned with, that she had witnessed her strength first hand. But looking at the brunette now, she was tired by just walking? Is this really someone the Morrigan actually wanted to be affiliated with? When Bo stayed leant over, hands on her thighs, Tamsin raised an eyebrow. "What is wrong with you?"

Bo shook her head and raised her hand, to signal that she was fine. "N-Nothing." Bo looked up and smiled. "I just, yknow." She paused, and pushed herself up, causing herself to lose her balance. Bo was forced to lean on a tree yet again, something that Tamsin narrowed her eyes at.

"What kind of Succubus doesn't feed regularly?" Tamsin always did have a knack for figuring things out. It was one of the reasons behind her becoming a mercenary, nine times out of ten she was ordered as a hit woman to find and kill.

Bo frowned and allowed herself to slide down to the floor, the tree supporting her back as she sat against it. "One with a conscience, I guess." She turned her head to look at the blonde and smiled. "I'll be fine after I just give myself a couple of minutes rest." The brunette closed her eyes.

Tamsin sighed out of frustration and turned around. She really didn't have the patience for this. It was a race for her, to get the answers from the Morrigan. If she didn't find out who her mark was soon, then the Wanderer would find her first and she didn't want to think about what would happen. She didn't even know whether the amulet was going to be in Alfheim. One of the Elven leaders could easily send them on another trip and then what? Would the Succubus fall at every tree? She groaned. At this rate, the Wanderer would be waiting at Alfheim for her. Then, she turned and walked towards the Succubus. She knelt in front of the brunette, who still had her eyes closed.

"You need to feed off of me."

The blonde's comment made Bo's eyes snap open. She hadn't expected the Valkyrie to be so close, and hadn't heard her approach her. "What?" Bo shook her head, and pushed her back as close to the tree as possible in an attempt to open the distance between her and Tamsin.

Rolling her eyes yet again, Tamsin growled. "Look, do you think I want you to suck my energy?" Tamsin shook her head. "I need to get this over and done with, and there's no way I'm stopping every five minutes so you can 'catch your breath'." She scowled at the other woman. Though she didn't harbour any hatred for the other woman, she wouldn't allow her to get in her way of what she needed. Being fed off of by a Succubus wasn't exactly on her to do list for the day, but it was the most logical way of getting the brunette up and running like normal, and Tamsin was all about logic. Plus, allowing the Succubus to feed may get her to trust Tamsin. Something that could help in her convincing her to be dark. "So," Tamsin's gaze softened, something that hardly ever happened. "Feed off of me."

Her inner Succubus growled and moaned at the opportunity to feed off of the Valkyrie's chi, and Bo could feel it bubbling in her stomach, dying to drain the blonde. But her mind and her heart told her not to. Feeding had never been an intimate thing for her, to be shared only with people she cared about. It was insensitive, a primal ritual to keep her running. Even when Dyson offered his services for whenever she needed to feed, despite all her emotions with the wolf, the feed was always a necessity. Something that after every feed with him made her feel refreshed but regretful that she had to do it to someone she cared so much about. The past few months she had become accustomed to making the primal act exactly what it was. Something to pick up people she hardly knew, and use them for their pathetic chi. But to take Tamsin's chi now, although it would recharge her to her full potential, would feel wrong to her. Tamsin may not know her, or care about her. But Bo still cared for her like the friend she was. She just wasn't capable of using her.

"I can't." Bo looked down and whispered, her inner Succubus screaming internally.

Tamsin looked away, hiding her frustration from the Succubus. Whatever mid-life crisis the brunette was going through, she needed to end it now. Tamsin knew that feeding off of her was the only way the two of them could get through the journey as quick as possible. So why couldn't the Succubus see it the same way? She had never seen a Succubus decline a meal, especially one as hungry and weak as Bo was right now. Tamsin took a deep breath and looked back up. She laid her hands on the woodland floor beneath her and slid them forwards, either side of Bo's legs. She allowed her body to lean forward with the movement of her hands, inching closer to the brunette.

Bo's head lifted, watching the blonde's movements and not doing anything to resist. She watched the blonde tilt her head to the side and stop inches in front of her face. "Tamsin, what are you doing?" the brunette whispered, her voice shaking. Tamsin smirked, and without saying anything she closed her eyes and the distance between the two. She hoped that by her actions, the Succubus would have to give in and feed.

Bo frowned as their lips met, desperately trying to pull away and resist the Valkyrie. But it only took a second for her frown to disappear. Bo closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, lifting her hand up to cup the blonde's cheek. The Valkyrie almost jumped at Bo's small sign of affection, she had not expected for her to react in such a way. She couldn't remember the last time she had interacted with a Succubus, but she was pretty sure she had expected Bo to be doing something other than caressing her cheek. Bo leant forward towards Tamsin, wanting to now be closer to her. Her teeth nipped the other woman's bottom lip, forcing the blonde to part her lips and furrow her brow. Tamsin had been expecting the encounter to be over by now, for the Succubus to have claimed her energy already. But Bo actually appeared to be enjoying dragging the process out.

Bo wanted to savour every second of this, it had felt so long since she last fed, so long since she had last seen the Valkyrie that she needed to take her time. As the blonde's lips parted, Bo allowed her tongue to trace the other woman's bottom lip, as if to apologise for her biting. Tamsin almost jumped again. This was not what she had in mind when she offered for the Succubus to feed, but decided to play along. Tamsin met the brunette's tongue with her own, forcing the Succubus to gasp and causing the blonde to smirk into the kiss. Tamsin's hands remained on the floor, pushing herself forward into Bo whilst the two of them battled for dominance over the kiss.

Eventually, it was Bo who broke off, and moved her head away slightly. Both women's lips were still close, but Bo's eyes now opened halfway, her hues a bright glowing blue. Tamsin's eyes snapped open as the Succubus broke off, watching the other woman's eyes transition in front of her. A stream of blue bridged the gap between both their lips as Bo finally drew from Tamsin's energy. Her inner succubus roared loudly as it took over her, the stream flowing inside her mouth and into her cells.

Tamsin stared at Bo's eyes, her brow furrowing as she could feel the brunette taking her energy. The energy escaping her didn't faze her, she knew that she would be able to sustain the brunette without hindering herself. What concerned her was the change of colour in the Succubus' eyes. The last time she had met a Succubus and remembered was hundreds of years ago, and she had totally forgotten that Succubi's eyes changed colour when they feed.

_Eyes both brown and blue._

Tamsin blinked, and pushed Bo away. She gasped for air, the Wanderer's words echoing in her mind.

Bo's eyes returned to her natural colour, and a smirk crept upon her lips. The brunette had forgotten just how good the blonde's chi tasted, and how great it made her feel. She could feel the energy coursing through her veins, filling her with adrenaline. She stuck to what she said to the Valkyrie when they had been looking for Kenzi: Tamsin's chi was the best she'd ever had.

The blonde rose to her feet and stepped away from Bo, to which the brunette followed suit and stood up herself. Bo frowned whilst she caught her breath, recovering from her excitement from the feed. "Why'd you stop?"

The Valkyrie narrowed her gaze at Bo. "Why?" Because the change in the Succubus reminded her of her contract with the Wanderer, because she had to organise her mind and think about the possibility of the woman in front of her being her mark. "Because you were gonna freakin' suck me dry, that's why!"

Bo smiled, recalling the first time she fed off of the blonde. Tamsin had said something along those lines then, as well. Bo let out a laugh. "I told you." She shrugged and sighed. "But, you were the one who wanted me to feed. Well, now I have." Bo paused. "Thank you."

The blonde's mind was still spinning, just glad that the feed was over. "Whatever." She turned her back to the Succubus, attempting to regain control of her senses. "Can we please get back to the mission?" Getting back to something she was ordered to do would help clear her mind, help her stay focused. She turned her back to the brunette and started to walk off.

The Succubus' smile faded, as she frowned. She knew that feeding was impersonal. But she had hoped that Tamsin would have acted differently, rather than trying to get back to work. "Yeah, sure." She nodded, and followed the blonde, matching her strides.

As Tamsin walked, she tried to focus on the tasks the Morrigan had assigned her to. But her mind drifted to the contract she had taken out that was older than the Morrigan herself. To assume that Bo was her mark because of her changing eyes was too hasty. There were thousands of Succubi that existed, that all had the same trait. It had just taken her aback, that was all. There were other traits to define her mark, and unless Bo matched up to each and every one of those then she wouldn't make the same assumption again. She had to be sure, bringing the wrong mark in could result in an even worse scenario that she was in now.

* * *

><p>Like Tamsin had suggested, it was another hour of walking before they got to a small settlement. Like the majority of their journey it was in silence, with both women allowing their minds to wander. Unlike the car journey and the first half of their trek there had been the odd small chat. Mostly Bo instigating them, asking the blonde numerous questions about the Fae. It was strange, the place they had got to, Bo thought. She was so used to the city, to traffic cluttering the roads and the roaring sound of people rushing from place to place. This land was almost untouched, cabins nested between trees, their roofs covered with moss that had accumulated over the years. The homes were positioned in what seemed to be a large circle, and in its centre was a campfire that crackled every now and then with pots and pans neatly stacked around it. Clothes lines linked each cabin, some with shirts on and some with underwear. Smoke rose from a couple of cabins, and the smell of a freshly cooked meal filled the air. If Bo could put her finger on it, she would say it was some sort of stew. Too busy drinking in the picture surrounding her, Bo hadn't even noticed that there were a few Fae walking about. Two heading straight for them.<p>

It was something that Tamsin had took notice of. "This is your cue, Succubus." Tamsin nodded towards the two females walking towards them. "Convince them to allow me entrance."

Bo nodded firmly, watching the two stop once they were in front of them. One of the girls had long chocolate brown hair, tied up into a neat pony. Her eyes were a light green, complimented by a light shade of brown dusted on her eyelids. She was slim, but not so much that she looked ill. The other girl had red hair that cascaded below her shoulders and stopped at the centre of her back. Her skin was paler than the others, but it complimented her well. Each girl had a small point at the tip of their ears, and Bo noted that they must have been Elves. They were both adorned in what seemed to be leather armour cutting off as a sort of skirt, with boots and vambraces. Fur outlined the edges, supposedly to make the light armour feel more comfortable. Both women carried a hunting bow on their backs, and the Succubus could see a dagger that hung on both the ladies' belts. Bo decided that by their attire they mustn't have seen a city in their lives. Despite this, if Bo were given the chance to describe the girls in one word it would be: beautiful.

"State your business here." The brunette spoke, the redhead resting her hand on her dagger's hilt.

Bo smiled, offering her hand. "I'm Bo. This is Tamsin." She nodded towards the blonde, who was now staring at her in disbelief. "We just need to speak to the leader of this settlement."

Tamsin could have throttled the brunette there and then. Did she really expect these elves to shake her hand and welcome her into their home, just like that? She groaned internally, but instead of aggravating the situation she looked towards the brunette Elf, and smiled, feigning conviction with the brunette's statement.

The two elves looked at each other. The brunette looked back at Bo, then looked to Tamsin. "She's Dark. " Her gaze returned to the Succubus. "You may pass, but she leaves. Now."

Bo dropped her hand, realising that neither elf was going to accept it. "Tamsin is my friend. She's not here on Dark business, she's here to help me." Bo reached out her hand, in an attempt to touch the redhead's arm. Before she could make contact, the redhead unsheathed her dagger slightly, allowing a portion of the blade to glint in the light that came between the trees. Bo was forced to retreat her hand again. She had hoped to send her charms through the elves, it would have been a much simpler way of doing this.

Tamsin blinked at the term Bo had used in discussion with the brunette. Friend? She knew that Bo had used the phrase to attempt to convince the two, however she had never heard anybody call her 'friend' before. Trying not to think anything of it, she dismissed the term. Bo didn't mean it, they had only just meant. It was purely for show.

"What is it that you dare befriend a Dark for help with, coming to our land?" the elf probed, cautious of both of them.

"It's something I'd like to discuss with the leader, if I may. You can both stay with us if you'd like?" She offered, hoping that the two would settle if they accompanied them. "Honestly girls, we're really not here for trouble." Bo cursed silently to herself. Persuading people is something that is second nature for her. But without using her abilities she seemed to be awful at it.

The redhead slid her blade completely back into it's sheath. During Bo's pitch, she had been carefully examining the two Fae. Bo, to her seemed benign. Her instincts told her that what she was saying was the truth, in part. There was still something about their encounter that was off. When the redhead's examination turned to Tamsin, she knew why. She noticed the blades sheathed in the blonde's boots and she scowled. Growling slightly, she leant down to pull one of the blades from the woman opposite her, wanting to call her out on her intended treachery.

Bo saw her opportunity and leant over, placing her hand on the redhead's shoulder. Without a pause, she sent her charms through the girl. Ripples emitted from the brunette's fingers, and immediately she could feel the elf relax. "We ran into some bandits along the way. My friend protected me." She helped the redhead stand upright again. "You understand, don't you? Maybe, you two could escort us to your leader?"

Tamsin struggled to stay still and not say anything during the meeting. When the redhead made a move for her weapons, she was sure that it was going to turn ugly. But she smirked, knowing that the Succubus had succeeded in convincing the redhead to back off. She allowed the 'friend' comment to slip again from her mind.

The brunette elf stared on in confusion. "Melui?" She murmured to her partner, wanting to know what all that was about.

Melui, the redheaded elf smiled at Bo and nodded. Her gaze then turned towards the other elf. "I trust them, Elen."

Confused, the brunette sighed. "If Melui trusts you, then as do I." She paused. "But we will accompany you around this encampment."

Bo nodded, beaming. She was so proud of herself. Each time she managed to persuade someone with her charms, she always felt that way. It was like she was in control, like she had some sort of power over the other person. Oddly, it made her feel like she had achieved something.

"Follow me." Elen murmured, although telling the two she trusted them also, she still seemed to hold doubt both in her voice and the look on her face.

The Valkyrie was strangely proud of her partner. At the beginning of their encounter with the elves, she doubted her abilities to charm a human, let alone a Fae. But the Succubus had surprised her, she managed to gain entrance for the Valkyrie, without her having to cast doubt on anybody and cause a fight between them and the elves. She wondered, as they both followed the two elves, how else the Succubus would surprise her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one took me forever to write! I'm sorry if it's a little longer than the others :') Thank you again, you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

The two elven women brought Tamsin & Bo to what was the leaders' cabin. They had both been sat down at a wooden table, which spread from one end of the room to the other. The two elves stood either side of the women, watching their every move. Before entering, Elen had alerted one of the other elves, whispering something in his ear. Bo imagined she had asked him to inform their leader of their arrival. The cabin was larger than the others, obviously it was used for meetings and council sessions. A fire at the opposite end of the wooden room crackled and gave the walls a comfortable glow. Bookcases lined one side of the cabin, with old tattered books packed inside.

Tamsin grew impatient. These damn elves knew how to keep a girl waiting, and if they didn't hurry up then she would have to go full Valkyrie on them. First the truck, then the Succubus keeling over and now the elves made them play the waiting game. It was fate that was stopping Tamsin from getting this task over and done with as quick as possible. The blonde clenched her jaw in frustration and sighed, looking to the side at Elen. "How much longer is this going to take, exactly?"

Bo was surprised that the blonde had said anything. She could feel that the Valkyrie was becoming restless, irritated that they were made to wait. If the Succubus was honest with herself, she started to feel the same. But with her feeding off of the blonde recently, she had the strength to disguise her emotions. Bo wet her lips at the thought of her feed and looked down at the table, waiting for the Elen's response.

"The Seer has been on a trip to a neighbouring village." She grumbled to Tamsin. "He will take as long as he needs to. He doesn't answer to you."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and attempted to stand up, however Melui pushed her back down, her hand firmly gripping Tamsin's shoulder. Tamsin growled irritably and shrugged her hand off of her.

The Succubus was worried that Tamsin's impatience would get the better of her. Bo looked up to Tamsin, who was glaring at Melui now, and Bo was sure she was going to turn full Valkyrie. "Hey…" Bo placed her hand gently on the blonde's arm.

The Valkyrie's gaze snapped to the brunette as her glare turned towards Bo. "What?" She snapped, but not pulling her arm away from the Succubus' touch.

"It's okay, I'm sure he'll be here soon." She let her hand slide down the blonde's arm, "We'll find out where it is soon, then you can get your answers and I can get mine, right?" Bo tried to calm the Valkyrie, but wasn't sure she was getting through. She didn't want to send her charms through the Valkyrie, because she knew that the blonde would probably realise what she was up to and left hook her. Unsure of whether Tamsin appreciated her touch, she removed her hand and let it fall into her own lap.

Tamsin sighed through gritted teeth. "They're stalling for something." Her eyes darted to the brunette's hand as she watched her almost caress her arm. She thought she was about five seconds away from breaking Bo's hand, but when Bo retreated a part of her wanted her to return the touch again. Tamsin looked back up at Bo, and sighed again. She relaxed slightly. "I just don't have time to be playing games right now."

Bo tilted her head in confusion. "Why? What is it you've got to hurry for?" She was concerned about Tamsin's choice of words. The last time she knew the Valkyrie, Tamsin was at the end of her life cycle and dying. She recalled one of her Kitsune friends pulling out a clump of Tamsin's hair, indicating the last stage of her life cycle. Tamsin couldn't be at the end of this life cycle already, was she? Valkyrie were supposed to live for an age before they met their end, right? Tamsin was so secretive in her past life, she wouldn't even be able to guess at why the blonde was in such a rush.

The blonde narrowed her gaze and looked away from the brunette. Did Bo really expect her to have an in depth conversation just like that? Tamsin may have allowed the Succubus to feed off of her but it didn't make them instantly best friends. "None of your business, Succubus." She folded her arms and grit her teeth again. "Just the sooner we get this done, the better."

* * *

><p>The leader finally decided to show himself. Entering the cabin, he walked past both Bo and Tamsin and sat opposite them. He was an elderly man, wrinkles covering his face and his hands. He was quite a tall man, his hair grey and cascading down his back. Unlike the majority of the elves that they had seen already, he was not adorned in any armour. Instead he wore robes that draped on the floor, fur outlining the hem. He rested his hands on either side of his chair and sighed, examining the two women sat opposite him.<p>

Tamsin wanted to get up and hit him but she knew that either one of the elves stood behind them would stop her somehow. She watched as the head elf relaxed into his chair, watching the two women intently. She wondered, just what it was that he was trying to figure out about them. Then, he spoke up.

"Why is it that a dark Valkyrie and an unaligned Succubus come to my land?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

The two elves behind Bo and Tamsin looked at each other in confusion. "A Valkyrie…" Melui murmured in shock, almost inaudibly.

Bo looked at Tamsin, unsure of the man sat opposite. When she realised the blonde was too busy glaring at the elder elf she looked back to him "How did you know…?"

The elder let out a laugh, amused by Bo's words. Coughing soon after, he sighed. "Answer my question."

Tamsin held her glare on the elder. She always did hate elves. "He's a Seer. They can read people, they can see certain things that other people can't." The Valkyrie educated the Succubus, unsure of why the brunette didn't pick up on that herself earlier. She then directed her attention to the leader once more. "We're looking for an amulet. Apparently it was last seen here, stolen from its rightful owner?" She folded her arms, watching the elder carefully.

The old man nodded his head, thankful of an honest answer. He tapped his fingers on the chair, thinking carefully. "My people are not thieves, Valkyrie." He leant is head to the side, and gave another sigh. "Amulets, amongst other jewellery are popular trade here. It is possible the item you seek has passed through here at one point. It would be difficult to say without having a better description of the amulet."

"It was mined by Dark elves? Elders?" Bo recalled, trying to remember the exact words Evony told them. "It uh, has a ruby in it." She paused, trying to get its name right. "It's called something like Tan-ager?" She shook her head, "Tornages." She shrugged. "Something along those lines, anyway." Tamsin would have offered some help if she could, but even when the Morrigan had given her the description she too couldn't pronounce its name.

Without even entertaining searching his memory for an amulet of that description, the elven leader shook his head to dismiss their description. "No. I've not heard of such an item." He shrugged in his chair and raised his hand towards the entrance. "There, you have an answer. So leave."

Tamsin narrowed her eyes and growled. "Liar." She knew that he hadn't even entertained Bo's words. She smirked. "Think."

Bo blinked at Tamsin's direct accusation. She too of course, had the feeling that the elder wasn't being entirely truthful. "What my friend means to say is, any information you could give us would be really helpful." She tried to recover, hoping that the old man didn't take offense.

The elder grunted and dropped his hand back down to the chair. He shook his head in dismay. "Disrespectful." The Seer let out a laugh. "But then what else should I expect from a Valkyrie? You're all the same."

"I'm glad I meet your expectations then." Tamsin snapped back, not caring about the opinion he held for her. "Just tell us what we need to know."

He shook his head again and sighed. "What is it that you have to trade?" He gave them a smile, knowing that they would probably have nothing. "I do not give information to outsiders for free. Especially when one of them is a harbinger of death."

Bo felt uneasy watching the two almost argue. It became evident to the Succubus that something had happened between the Elves and the Valkyrie, by the fact that the elder mentioned the blonde's race frequently. Maybe not the blonde personally he had a problem with, but certainly her people. The Succubus felt she couldn't speak up, for fear of interrupting their sparring match.

The blonde scoffed and looked away, her tongue licking her teeth. "To trade?" She looked back to him and glared. She stood up, and again the elf girl behind her went to push her down. This time, the blonde turned and punched Melui straight in the face, the force knocking the girl out instantly. As the redhead hit the floor, Elen growled and made an attempt to grab Tamsin. The blonde saw her coming and evaded her, kicking the chair out of the way.

The Succubus got up as soon as she saw the Valkyrie's actions. "Tamsin, what are you doing?" She knew that this probably wouldn't go in their favour at all.

Tamsin and Elen were stood facing each other, both with a smirk on their face and both read to rip the other apart. Elen took out her dagger, ready to plunge it into the blonde. Tamsin sighed and tilted her head. "That won't help you." Her eyes turned black, her face now looking more skeletal. Immediately, Elen's expression changed from determined to unsure, and a look of fear deep in her eyes. Elen started to back away, her steps shaking and light, as if she were unsure that there would be a floor to back onto. Tamsin started to move forward. "There's an easy way out of this." The blonde coaxed. "I think you know what to do." Elen raised her dagger slowly towards her own neck, fear drenching her hues, her lips quivering but unable to speak.

Bo didn't see the Valkyrie's expression, but she knew exactly what was happening. The expression that Elen had on her face was the same fearful expression Dyson had on his face when Tamsin used her abilities on him. Only this time, Tamsin intended on hurting the girl rather than just scaring her into a corner. "Tamsin…" Bo whispered, her own voice shaking slightly. She couldn't let this happen. Tamsin was going to ruin her chances of finding out how to get her own Valkyrie back, without the elder's advice, she would never get the answers she needed. The brunette grabbed the blonde's arm, forcing her to face the Succubus instead of the girl.

Instantly the brunette Elf fell to the floor unconscious, her dagger falling next to her before she could harm herself.

Tamsin's face reverted back to her regular baby blues as she glared at the Succubus. "What are you doing?" She growled, irritated that the brunette would stop her. Bo simply stared back, and when Tamsin saw fear in Bo's eyes her gaze softened. Eventually everybody found out that the blonde was a monster. But every time she saw that look in their eyes, her heart broke a little.

Out of nowhere, the elder started to applaud the two, his hands slowly meeting each other. "Excellent show. But knocking two of my best scouts out will not be an acceptable trade." He wasn't fazed at all by the Valkyrie's actions, in fact it was much like had expected her to act that way.

The blonde looked away from Bo and towards the elder again, in part because she didn't want to look at Bo's expression any longer. "I would have killed them." She told him, turning her body so she was completely facing them. "If it weren't for the Succubus, they'd be dead right now." She folded her arms. "So, take their lives as trade, or I'll make sure they don't get up."

Bo stared at Tamsin, wondering who it was she was stood in front of. Was this really the same woman she met all those months ago? Is this what she was like before she met Bo? Would she really hurt an innocent person? Well, she was Dark after all… Bo sighed when the blonde's gaze change. It was like the Valkyrie knew she had overstepped the mark. If the old Tamsin could change, then so could this one. Like the blonde, she turned to face the elder.

The old man laughed again. "Do you think your friend would let you do that?" He shook his head, "I doubt it."

Tamsin smirked. "She's not my friend, and she knows when not to intervene. All we're asking for is information. So give it to us."

Bo frowned when Tamsin dismissed her as a friend, but chose not to comment.

The elder didn't say anything for a few moments, instead he let his mind tick. He grunted and sighed, knowing that with both his scouts knocked out that he was outnumbered. As much as he hated it, the blonde was right. "Fine." He grumbled, holding his hand out and gesturing towards the chairs. "Sit." Both women did, Tamsin having to pick hers up from the floor first. "I believe you're searching for Taurnagar." He started. "You were right in saying it was last seen here, because it hasn't left."

Both Tamsin and Bo's eyes widened slightly. The blonde's stomach jumped. Her short lived patience seemed to have paid off, she was expecting to be sent off to another location after this ridiculous jewellery. To say she was glad she wouldn't have to endure another god knows how long travel with the Succubus, she smiled. Bo was equally as grateful, but a part of her sank, knowing that she wouldn't be spending as long with the Valkyrie as she thought.

The elder opened his robe slightly at the top, unveiling an amulet that hung around his neck. It was silver, and glinted in the light that was emitted from the fireplace. Like the Morrigan had described, there was a ruby in the centre of it. It was beautiful, no wonder the Morrigan wanted it back. "If you want it, you will definitely have to give something to me in return."

Neither of them brought anything, of course. They hadn't expected to trade anything for the amulet. Valkyrie considered attacking the old man in front of her, but doubted that she would be able to do so without the Succubus intervening and having to fight her too. If she hurt her, then the Morrigan most likely wouldn't give her the answers she needed. Then, the blonde had an idea. She reached down in her boot and unsheathed her own dagger. Bo saw her movements and shot her a glare.

"Don't." She whispered, thinking the blonde was going to throw it at the elder.

Tamsin scowled at her and shook her head, sitting up properly with her dagger firmly in her hand. With her free hand she untied her hair, allowing it to fall down neatly over her shoulders. She raised the blade to her hair, and cut a small lock of hair away in one neat cut. She put the blade back into her boot, and then twisted the lock around so that no strand of hair would go free. Bo looked on in confusion, wondering what on earth the Valkyrie was doing. The only thing she could think of was that her loose hair now reminded her of when she last saw her at the compound. She frowned at the thought, but quickly dismissed it as she watched the Valkyrie's next moves.

"A lock of Valkyrie hair?" The elder's eyes widened slightly as he leant forward, showing the first sign of interest in their conversation. He wet his lips, to which Tamsin smirked and laid the lock down on the table.

"Come on, old man." She smirked and tilted her head. "Even you can't refuse that."

It was true. Valkyrie hair was like gold dust, sold on black markets for thousands and used as a remedy for many Fae races. It was rumoured that it could even prevent a Valkyrie from using their powers on it's owner, but of course never proven because the Valkyrie were a dying race now. "Consider it a deal. Taurnagar for that lock right there." He was like a child on Yule day, his eyes were that wide. He took the amulet from his chest and threw it down the table towards the two women. Bo took the amulet and Tamsin pushed her lock of hair forwards.

"I guess that's it then!" Bo smiled, standing up. She had been surprised that the elder was so eager to give up an amulet as beautiful as this one for a lock of hair. "Enjoy your… hair?" She shrugged and watched the man clamber to his feet and retrieve the lock, twisting it between his bony fingers. Tamsin followed Bo's lead and stood to watch the man.

"Pathetic." She murmured, turning her back on the scene and leaving. Bo followed her, surprised about how easily he had given up the amulet after Tamsin's trade. At least now she could find out how to get the old Tamsin back, and get the answers she needed.


	7. Chapter 7

Dyson was aggravated, it wasn't like Bo to accept something from the Morrigan. Especially after what she tried to do. He was sat at the Dal, drinking a beer with a dull expression on his face. After explaining what his case was about with Kenzi, she decided to leave to try and gather evidence for her own client. At this point in the day, the Dal had gotten quite busy and cheerful music played through the air, combined with the hum and buzz of people talking. He rolled the bottle around, making a noise on the surface of the bar. His mind was distracted by thoughts of Bo. He always did worry about the Succubus, and the thought of her being with one of the Morrigan's mercenaries made him sick to the stomach. The Dark leader would never tell somebody the truth, and he knew that she must have tricked Bo into helping her somehow. As always, Trick was there to offer an ear when he wasn't pouring drinks. However this time, all he seemed to be doing was making things worse.

"But what could the Morrigan want Bo to do, that none of her mercs can't?" The blood king thought out loud. Over the past couple of hours, he had mulling over the same questions only worded differently.

"I don't know…" Dyson grunted, his gaze focused on the bottle in front of him.

"I don't like this, Dyson." Trick murmured. "Is there no way you can go out and find her?"

Dyson took another gulp of his drink, hissing as he swallowed. "I promised Bo I'd give her until tomorrow before I start looking for her."

The blood king growled under his breath. "Dyson. She's my granddaughter." He raised his hands for a moment and then let them fall, exasperated. "She's tough, but we both know that the Morrigan is up to something." He leant forwards. "This case of yours, what if the Morrigan has something to do with that, too?"

Dyson let out a laugh and shook his head. "I don't doubt that a Dark Fae is behind this." He sighed and took another drink. "But the Morrigan?" He examined his bottle, working out how much left he had to drink. "I don't think so. Well, she could have hired someone. But why?" He shook his head again. "It doesn't make sense."

Trick sighed and looked down. "I know it doesn't." He shrugged. "I just…" He paused and looked back up to Dyson. "I just don't like the feeling of any of this. It's off."

The wolf tilted his bottle and took another sip, drinking the rest of the liquid. "Me neither, Trick. But I'll find whoever is killing off these Fae and Bo?" He smiled and looked down. "She'll be fine, Trick. As soon as tomorrow morning comes round, I'll look for her."

* * *

><p>It had already started to become dark, the sunset's blunt glow filtering through the leaves of the trees as Bo and Tamsin made their way through the forest. The Succubus' mind was still distracted by Tamsin's outburst. She knew that the Valkyrie had a temper on her, but she had never seen her attack an innocent like that. She wasn't afraid of the Valkyrie, but a part of her was anxious. The brunette had no idea she could be so aggressive towards someone that hadn't harmed her. Maybe the Elf was in her way, but Tamsin was prepared to force the girl to slit her throat just to stop her intervening? The only thing that consoled her was the thought of being able to change the blonde. She hoped, that after all this Tamsin would spend time with her and the others, and that her memories would come back. The only person that would determine whether that would happen or not would be Tamsin herself, convincing her to meet the others would be tricky.<p>

"So…" Bo began, wanting to break the silence between the two. "It's starting to get dark." The brunette looked up, by the scarlet hue she could see from the blobs of sky she knew that the sun was setting. "Do you think we should set up camp?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes when the brunette started to speak. She had enjoyed listening to the silence, with nothing but the leaves shaking in the light wind to disrupt her. She was concentrating on the one thing she had been thinking about all day. Who her mark was. In all these years of owning the Wanderers contract, she had never imagined she would find the one he was looking for. To her it seemed like the perfect deal. A mountain of gold and jewels for a target that would never exist. The person he existed sounded like the perfect being, and of course she knew that such perfection would never exist. She groaned, in response to the brunette.

"Camp?" The blonde repeated, looking at Bo as if she had just come out with something incomprehensible. "We're almost out of the woods, and you want to set up camp?" The blonde knew that travelling in the woods in the night was dangerous, but the two could handle themselves and she wanted to get back as soon as possible.

Bo stopped walking and folded her arms. "Tamsin, I am not going to risk us getting jumped by bandits and them stealing the amulet." She smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Seeing as though the amulet is in my possession, I suppose you don't have a say in it."

Tamsin turned and glared at the woman, also stopping in her tracks. Was the Succubus really doing this? She rolled her eyes. "You're scared of bandits? I'm a Valkyrie and you're a Succubus…" She laughed, "And you're scared?"

The brunette pursed her lips and shook her head. "I never said scared. But they could easily grab what we came all this way for. So," She paused and opened her arms, gesturing for the both of them to stay where they were. "Let's set up camp."

The blonde was about to retort with something, but the brunette started to walk away from her. "What are you doing?" she growled, feeling her patience wearing thin with the Succubus.

Bo didn't say anything. Instead, she went about gathering pieces of wood that had fallen out of the trees. Along the way, she gathered dried up leaves. If they were going to rest, they would have to make a fire to keep them warm and keep predators away.

The Valkyrie groaned as she watched the other woman wander about gathering the items. She already knew what she was doing, but she didn't approve at all. "We're wasting time." She murmured, unfolding her arms. Her light hues stayed with the brunette, expecting the brunette to respond. When the blonde realised she wasn't going to get an answer, she groaned again. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>The two were sat either side of a makeshift fire. The light of the flames made each of the women's features glow in the now dark night. Its flames cracked and spat every now and then, and Tamsin prodded it every so often to keep it going. The blonde decided that although this was going to delay their journey, it would be a perfect opportunity to discuss the Succubus' alignment. She decided that without completing both tasks assigned to her, the Morrigan probably wouldn't give her the answers she was looking for.<p>

The Valkyrie looked past the flames at the Succubus. If she could have predicted what sort of Fae the woman sitting opposite her would be, a Succubus would be right up in the first few guesses. Her beauty was undeniable, her eyes now their soft tone of hazel beaming at the warmth of the fire made Tamsin smile slightly. There was something about the brunette that made her feel at ease, like she could trust her without question. The only person the blonde ever truly trusted was her mentor and leader, Acacia. Of course, Tamsin would never show Bo that she felt at ease. The two of them were mere partners on a one off occasion, so it was irrelevant to her in the end.

"Do you want to talk about what happened back there?" Bo asked, her eyes meeting Tamsin's over the flames.

The blonde blinked, not realising the brunette was looking at her back. "Um…" She scrunched her nose and shrugged. "What do you mean?"

Bo sighed and looked down at the base of the fire. "When you went full Valk on that elven girl?" She looked back up to her, worry in her eyes. "What was that?"

Tamsin looked away from the fire and bit her tongue. She should have known that the brunette would have questioned her about that. She knew that Bo saw her as the monster she was, just like all the others. "She got in my way." Tamsin looked back to Bo and smirked. "So, I was just doing what was necessary."

"Necessary?" Bo almost choked on the word. "Tamsin, you almost killed her." Her voice became a whisper as she tried to make sense of it all. She knew that the blonde had a hardened life before Bo, but was she really a ruthless killer?

The Valkyrie knew where this conversation was going, and pretended not to be hurt. Every person she worked with she had to explain how she didn't care, how everyone's just a target to her. It was all standard. "That was the plan." She looked at the Succubus as if there were no point to the conversation at all.

"Tamsin…" Bo frowned, trying to convince herself that this was the same Tamsin. "You're more than that." Her voice was still a whisper, and it barely reached the Valkyrie across the fire.

Tamsin scoffed, but unsure of whether it was because the brunette tried to sound like her mother, or because nobody had ever said anything like that to her before. "And how would you know, Succubus?" She tilted her head, her blonde locks still loose, cascading down her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed slightly, maybe her previous meeting with Bo in her last life would be her opening to get her to side with the Dark. "From my past life?"

Bo's lips parted, her eyes widening slightly. She felt like she was crumbling under the Valkyrie's intense stare. This was it, this is where she could open up to the blonde and tell her everything. But would she believe her? Would she believe that she befriended Bo and then chose to side with her? "I…" She cleared her throat. "Maybe." She shrugged, trying not to give too much away – knowing that the Valkyrie would never believe her. "You're just so much more."

Frowning, Tamsin prodded the fire again. Her gaze fell upon the flames as she brought her head back up from her shoulder. "Then you didn't know me too well." She gave a huff, and flung the stick to one side, realising that the piece of wood had become tiny with the fire burning it.

The brunette shook her head slowly and looked down at the bottom of the fire, knowing that nothing she could say to Tamsin would convince her otherwise.

"So, how come you didn't choose a side?" Tamsin spoke up, wanting to ease onto the subject of her alignment. "Between Light and Dark, I mean."

Bo hadn't expected the woman to speak to her, but was pleasantly surprised to hear her voice over the crackling fire. "It's like I said, I had no reason to choose either." She shrugged as her gaze kept at the fire. "I was brought up by humans, I never met a Fae until just a couple of years ago."

Tamsin blinked. She had met Fae in the past that had grown up with humans without any knowledge of their talents. But for Bo to have not come into contact with a Fae until just a few years ago? Things like that were unheard of. The blonde couldn't think of any other way of life. "A couple of years ago?" She smirked and let out a laugh. "How is it you managed to feed without getting caught all this time?"

It was strange to Bo, explaining all this to the Valkyrie. Even when they had known each other, their initial meeting wasn't all the best. Tamsin hated her since day one, and it took her a while to warm to her. Because of that, Tamsin and Bo never really got chance to discuss their pasts. Would this what Tamsin would have been like had they not met with her wanting to lock her up? Inquisitive? The brunette smiled and looked up to the blonde again. "I ran." She shrugged. "There wasn't much else I could do. Feeding off of humans killed them…" She looked away, ashamed of her past. "If I stayed in one place too long, the authorities would have figured out I was…" She paused, trying to pick out the right words "A monster?"

Tamsin's smile had fallen, and she held a strained gaze. One that Bo recognised all too well. She had given her the same look in the bathtub, like a look of hurt mixed with regret. Bo could practically hear her own heart break from the look she gave her. Back then Bo did think that she was a monster, and even some times now when she had to feed she felt exactly the same as when she killed her first boyfriend.

The Valkyrie knew all too well how she felt. Each life that she remembered she was always a killer. That was the use for a Valkyrie. To be used as a weapon, to take lives and then for them to be recycled over and over again until she met her end. Tamsin shook her head, her gaze still staying on the brunette. "You're not a monster." The only monster sat around the fire was her, in fact there could be a whole bunch of people there and she would still be the worst one there. There was only one out there that she could think of that had committed worse offenses than her.

A lump was forming in Bo's throat. Even in her past life, she knew that the Valkyrie always considered herself a bad person. She had told her before that she was one of the good ones, but even then it seemed to have fallen on deaf ears.

Looking down, Tamsin broke her stare. Now wasn't the time to be moping about her past lives. She was a killer, a murderer and that was that. She had to focus on getting Bo on their side. "The Morrigan mentioned that you favour the Light." She looked back up, the strained gaze disappearing and a more relaxed expression appearing.

Bo frowned at the sudden change of conversation, but was glad that Tamsin had dropped that look that made her heart ache. "I'm sure she would." She sighed and forced a small smile. "She's always throwing a tantrum, like she's a child and the Light are taking too much time playing with her favourite toy." She gave a small laugh at the thought. "But honestly, I try to stay as neutral as possible."

Tamsin laughed along with her, knowing full well how Evony can get. "Well, that may be." She shrugged and sighed. "But when it all comes down to it, the Dark are the lesser of two evils."

The Succubus blinked. Tamsin would never say anything like that. Whenever Tamsin had discussed anything Dark related, she never had a reason why she would have joined the Dark, she didn't remember. So why would she try to be a poster girl for the Dark now? The brunette furrowed her brow. "Are they?" She pursed her lips. "Let me think. They lie, murder, steal, backstab and don't even get me started about how they pitched to treat humans as enemies and uh, kill them all?"

Tamsin nodded, taking her points on board. She knew that the Dark were the 'bad guys', but she wasn't letting go of the chance to be rid of the Wanderer. "So tell me about how the Light enslave humans, steal Dark property, disown any family member that associates with Dark and don't forget to tell me how they don't kill humans at all." Tamsin scoffed. "You're delusional if you believe they don't kill humans. Every Fae does at some point."

Bo scoffed herself, feeling anger rise within her. "Tamsin, what are you talking about?" She shook her head, not wanting to continue the conversation. "What does it matter? I'm not joining the Light or Dark. Ever."

If she had to put her doubt on Bo, she would do. There was no way she would return without completing her tasks and not getting her answers. She wanted to end the hold the Wanderer had on her, and if that meant hurting Bo, then she would have to. As much as she hated the thought of having it come to that, she would do it if it were necessary. She was a Valkyrie. That's what they do. "Maybe you should just choose a side." She sighed, leaning back on her hands. "Make sure it's the right one."

The brunette shook her head. Tamsin never did care about her being unaligned. Why on earth would she start caring now? "The Morrigan." She growled, her eyes starting to glow blue. "She's put you up to this?" Her voice was stern as she leant forward, almost leaning over the fire.

Tamsin rolled her eyes as she saw her hues transition. The blonde rose to her feet as the brunette leant over the fire, not intimidated by the other woman. "Who cares?" She brought her hands up to her hair, tying her golden locks up into a neat bun. "Time for you to join the Dark, BabyFae." Her face turned skeletal, the glow from the fire below her accentuating every contour on her face. The vision was petrifying, and any normal Fae would surely crumble under her gaze.

Bo had been threatened by Tamsin's doubt before back at the compound, and she managed to fight back then. But this time, the Valkyrie was stronger. Whispers clouded her mind and clawed at her brain, willing her to succumb to the woman in front of her. Her hues darted up, still maintaining their icy glow as she stared into the depth of Tamsin's hollowed out eyes. Bo fought the best she could as she staggered up to her feet, trying to prove to the blonde that whatever she was trying to pull it wasn't working.

The Valkyrie slowly walked around the fire to stand directly in front of the Succubus. She put everything she could into trying to convince the brunette to become Dark. She sent whispers, doubts, worries, fear. Everything negative she forced onto Bo, trying to convince her that the only way out was to side with the Dark and give in.

"Tamsin, please…" Bo's eyes returned to their natural hue, not being able to fight against the Valkyrie's strength. "You're more than this." Her voice was strained and barely audible. She could feel her eyes opening and closing, not sure of whether or not she would slip into unconsciousness. "I…" Everything became out of focus and blurred. "You're not a monster." With that, Bo felt herself lose consciousness, and her body became limp.

Tamsin's features changed as she released her hold on Bo after the brunette told her she wasn't a monster. Even after trying to control her and make her doubt herself, the Succubus would still think she's better than any of that? The blonde realised that Bo was slipping into unconsciousness and caught her. She slid down to the floor with the brunette in her arms. From a distance, it would look like the two were embracing. Tamsin held her tightly, her head positioned on Bo's shoulder. Her gaze was strained again as she stared into the black distance. How could someone still possibly believe that she were anything but a monster after what she had done? She needed to find out what she did in her past life that made Bo believe in her so much. Tamsin decided that when the brunette awoke, she would ask her exactly that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry for the late update! Usually I like to post a chapter up either every day or every other night but a few things came up! For some reason this chapter feels kind of rushed, I think it was because I felt so awful for not updating sooner! Sorry! Next chapters will be better, promise haha :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Bo's eyes fluttered open, her hazel hues straining to focus. She hissed in pain, her head feeling like somebody had hit her repeatedly with a club. A loud ringing echoed between her ears, like somebody had just fired a gun next to her ear and her ear drums had to recover from the noise. The Succubus clenched her jaw, trying to cope with the pain. After her vision focused, she could see that she was still in the woods. Light now shone through the trees, and past the ringing in her ears she could hear birds singing in the distance. Bo tried to piece together what had happened, the last thing she could remember was being angry, and then the next minute she must have been knocked out cold. Wincing, the brunette sat up. It was an effort in itself, as soon as she sat up Bo could feel every muscle in her body ached. What exactly happened last night? Whilst sitting up she felt something crumple and shift on top of her, looking down she realised that it was the jacket Tamsin was wearing covering her.

Bo blinked, running her hand over the leather coat. Tamsin. That's what happened. She balled her hand into a fist, scrunching the leather up. The blonde had used her abilities on the Succubus, and made her fall unconscious. At least she had the decency to cover her up to protect her from the night's chill. She loosened her fist and let out a sigh, looking around her. The fire had now disappeared and was nothing but a mass of burnt ashes on the woodland floor. By the scent in the air, the fresh breeze and the orange hue of the sun glowing through the trees, Bo knew that it must have only recently started to become light again. Realising that the blonde was nowhere around her, Bo's eyes widened slightly.

She stumbled to her feet, the pain still hindering her movements. She clenched Tamsin's jacket in one hand, her eyes searching the environment. "Shit…" She murmured. How could she? She knew that Tamsin wasn't at all like she used to be, but how could she turn on Bo like that? She never imagined she would have to look into those skeletal eyes again, but Tamsin was ruthless. The Morrigan had asked her to make her Dark, but she never thought that the Valkyrie would agree to such a thing. She never cared for anything like that herself, but obviously now Bo didn't matter to her. She would do anything to get whatever reward the Morrigan offered, even if it meant hurting the brunette. Now she was gone, leaving only her jacket to cover her.

The Succubus could feel her anger bubbling within her, the only thing stopping her eyes from transitioning once more was her concentration on subduing the constant pain writhing underneath her skin.

Then, a thought caught her attention. If Tamsin was gone, then the amulet would be as well. The brunette dropped Tamsin's jacket to the floor and fumbled around her pockets. Letting out a sigh of relief she pulled the amulet out of her pocket chain first. The reward the Morrigan was offering the Valkyrie was obviously something of great worth, so why would she leave the amulet with Bo? She tucked the piece of jewelry back into her pocket, not wanting to keep it visible in the open for too long.

"Wow. You're up." Bo turned quickly, the voice catching her off guard. The blonde was stood a few feet away from her, her naked arms folded. "I had a feeling I would have to drag you back to the Morrigan." She smirked, her gaze intense as always.

"Tamsin." Bo whispered. She was unsure of what to feel first, happy that she was still around or angry that Tamsin had turned on her. She quickly made her choice. "How could you?" She growled.

The Valkyrie rolled her eyes and unfolded her arms. "You went all blue-eyes on me first, Succubus." She shrugged, "You're alive aren't you?"

Bo shook her head and growled. "Because you were trying to convince me to become dark, through the Morrigan's request!" The pain got the better of her, forcing her to bring a hand up to her head in an attempt to get rid of it.

Tamsin let out a laugh and walked forward. "Here, catch." She had been clutching something in her hand, but as she took the steps towards Bo she tossed the item to the other woman. Not picking up on what Tamsin said, Bo let the item to fall to the floor in front of her. Tamsin sighed as she stopped next to her. "I said catch?"

Had the blonde not been listening to her? What was she doing, trying to avoid last night all together? Bo looked down at the item on the floor in front of her feet. Picking the item up, Bo examined it further. It looked like a small glass bottle similar, Bo thought, to the one that Tamsin had tried to use at the compound to weaken her. Only this one was a deep blue colour, the glass almost opaque because of the colour. Bo could make out that there was some sort of dark liquid inside. "What is it?"

Bo was right not to trust her. After all Tamsin had knocked her out cold last night, and had Bo not said what she had, she probably would have aligned herself to the dark too. Tamsin brought her tongue to her teeth as she grinned at the thought. Her, not carrying through with her intent. She had never backed down before. But yet yesterday the Succubus had stopped her twice from carrying out her actions. Was she becoming soft? "Right now your brain is in fifth gear trying to fight the pain. It just makes it worse. Sometimes it can make the pain seem like it's ten times worse than it actually is." She nodded towards the glass bottle in Bo's hand. "That'll take the pain away, and stop your mind from going into overload."

The brunette blinked a few times in confusion and looked up to Tamsin from the bottle. "Where did you get it from?" The two of them came straight form Evony's agency without packing anything. Tamsin saw to that. Did the blonde just happen to be carrying the liquid all the way just in case?

Tamsin sighed. "I went back to the Elves to get it. They know all about potions and stuff, so they whipped me something up."

A laugh left the brunette and she shook her head. "You went back to the Elves? And they were just so glad to aid the woman who knocked two of their people out cold?"

Bringing her hand up to her cheek and rubbing it gently, Tamsin nodded. "I think I paid for it generously." She brought her hand down again and shrugged. "Who knew Elves could hit like that?" Tamsin noticed her jacket on the floor and picked it up, dusting whatever dirt had been caught by being on the floor. "Honestly, Succubus. It's not poison." She slid the jacket back on, glad of the warmth on her shoulders. "I mean, if I wanted you dead do you not think I would have ended you whilst you slept like a little Succubaby?"

Bo frowned, she was still sceptical. Feeling that there was nothing to lose, Bo unplugged the cork that was keeping the liquid from spilling. Bringing the bottle to her lips, she decided to down the liquid in one, for fear of it tasting awful like most medicines do. She was right to. As the liquid slid down her throat she grimaced at the taste that briefly caught her tongue. It was vile, and Bo couldn't compare it to anything she had tasted in her life. It was acidic, sour and had an earthy taste to it. As the liquid rolled down the back of her throat she felt it burn its way down to her stomach. She coughed a few times, and wiped her mouth in an attempt to be rid of the taste. "That was disgusting." She grunted, throwing the now empty bottle down to the floor.

Tamsin let out a laugh. She was there when one of the Elves made the medicine, and she witnessed first-hand what ingredients were in the liquid. But for Bo's sake, she chose not to disclose that information to the Succubus. "But how do you feel?"

Trying not to concentrate on what she had just consumed, Bo tried to focus on how it made her feel. The ringing in her ears that she had woken with before was gone. Now all she could hear was the leaves flittering in the trees and the now louder singing of the birds. Her muscles felt more relaxed than before, the pain slipping away from them effortlessly. Her mind was at ease, the effect from the Valkyrie completely gone. It had worked, much to the Succubus' surprise. She ran her hand through her hair and let out a sigh. "Better." She cleared her throat. "But this doesn't mean you're forgiven."

The blonde shrugged and sighed. "Ouch, that would probably have hurt if I cared." She knew she overstepped the mark last night, but she had hoped that with what the brunette said to her that Bo would have found a way to understand why Tamsin did what she did. "I didn't have a choice, if you're not dark by the time we get back, I might not get my own answers." She grumbled, giving Bo her excuse.

Bo sighed, her anger starting to fade. She never could stay angry at the Valkyrie. There were times that she could make her blood boil and her skin burn, but whenever she saw her eventually that would always fade. "Tamsin, I can't side with either Light or Dark…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't." Tamsin nodded slowly in response, already knowing that fact. Bo sighed again. "If its answers you need, I could try and help you?"

Tamsin let out a laugh, scoffing slightly. "You can't." She shook her head, knowing that the Succubus would know nothing of the Wanderer or her contract. She would just have to try and find a way around Evony, Tamsin could easily be persuasive. "But, you could answer me this." Tamsin took a step towards Bo, staring at her. Ever since the brunette fell unconscious in her arms, the whole night she was pondering on what the answer to her next question would be. "How is it you used to know me, exactly?" All this time she thought their meeting in her past life would have been down to a one off occasion. But evidently from Bo's conviction in Tamsin not being a monster, there was something else.

The Succubus hadn't expected anything like that to come from the blonde, and didn't know exactly how to respond. Her lips parted and a few sounds came out, but nothing that formed words. How much exactly did the Valkyrie want to know? That they hated each other when they first met? That she helped her save her friend and pass her invitation for the dawning? That all along Tamsin was out to betray her? Bo wanted more than anything for her to be able to confess everything to the blonde and Tamsin to turn right back into her old self, remembering everything. But she knew full well that things didn't happen like that, she could well tell her everything but Tamsin would not be the same. "I…" She began, picking her thoughts carefully. "Well…" She cleared her throat. "We were friends." She paused. "In the end, we were really good friends." She smiled, knowing that Tamsin chose her over the evil controlling her. "You were a good person, and I believe you still are."

Tamsin scoffed in disbelief, but chose not to show her shock on her face. Instead she smirked. Her, somebodies friend. It was unthinkable, she would never have been able to be anybody's friend, she was just too… heartless. There was no reason for Bo to lie to her, though. Her smile fell, as she pondered the thought in more depth. Her, a Valkyrie. A 'good' person and a 'friend'. Her stomach felt uneasy, like the nervous feeling one gets whilst attending a job interview or a first date. What on earth made them become friends? How? Why did Bo think so strongly she was a good person? There were so many questions to answer. This was probably why she had to forget something every lifetime, maybe things get a bit chaotic before the end and it was better for any Valkyrie to forget the experiences. The end. Tamsin looked down. "So…" She started slowly. "You were there when I died?"

Bo gulped, feeling a lump in her throat. "No." Her voice cracked, the pain of Tamsin's death still fresh with her after not being able to face it for months. It seemed silly now, with the blonde evidently well and alive in front of her. But the emotion from not being able to be there for Tamsin in her last moments still ran deep with her, it was something that she still regretted to this day. "But I should have been. I mean, I should have…" She whispered, fighting herself not to cry. "I could have stopped you." Why was the blonde bringing all this up now?

Looking up at the brunette, Tamsin could see that it was difficult for Bo to talk about. Did she really mean that much to the brunette, that she would get emotional at the thought of the Valkyrie's end? She was standing right here in front of her, surely the thought couldn't be that heart breaking. After frowning and letting out a deep sigh, a smile crept back onto her lips. "Well. I'm here now."

The brunette blinked at her words. They actually sounded warm and inviting, rather than her usual sarcastic tone that she held. Was she trying to make Bo feel better? Comfort her? Or was that her way of trying to say she'd stay around after this all blew over? The Succubus could feel her stomach knotting, maybe the Valkyrie was warming to her once more.

Tamsin could swear she could see the brunette blush slightly, and she thought more about what she just said. She dropped her smile, realising that she probably came off too friendly. "I mean," She started, correcting herself. "I'm sure you'll find a way to bump into me every now and then." It was strange, knowing that the brunette and she were once friends. She literally couldn't fathom the idea. But right now, a friend wasn't what she needed. She needed to find out how to end her contract with the Wanderer. Being around Bo could distract her, and it could be possible that they would maybe become friends once more. But to Tamsin, it just wasn't worth it. So far as she could remember she'd always been alone, carrying on the same as she was wouldn't hurt her. Ignoring her contract with the Wanderer would be far more detrimental than turning down Bo's friendship. What concerned her, was that she didn't think the same way in her past life. What was she thinking? Focusing on becoming 'friends' when she had found her mark? Why hadn't she brought them in to the Wanderer? She chose to not think about it, it would be pointless trying to remember something that would never come back to her.

Bo felt the knot in her stomach loosen, hearing the Valkyrie's excuse. She knew she would have to do a lot more than simply tell her they used to be friends for Tamsin to come round, she would have to show it.

"We should probably get moving." Tamsin broke the brief silence that fell between the two. It was evident to her that Bo had been affected by her in some way. So much so that Tamsin's death in that life still made her voice cracked. Although she knew that their friendship wouldn't carry on in this life, it did comfort her somewhat, knowing that if she died at least someone out there cared.

* * *

><p>The two had made it out of the woods, and were now walking down the long stretch of road. Both women had been silent the rest of the journey, with Tamsin being anxious knowing that she could find out in the next few hours who her mark was. With Bo, she had trailed behind a few feet behind the blonde, trying to figure out a way of getting the blonde to give her a chance. If she could just bring her to her apartment, or to the Dal. Maybe then after seeing everyone else, she would start to remember them? If not, she was sure she would find the answer of how to regain the blonde's memories from the Morrigan. There just had to be a way, there always was.<p>

Bo grunted as she walked into Tamsin, her face hitting the taller woman's back. She hadn't been paying attention, her eyes always focusing on the dirt beneath her feet. But apparently the blonde had stopped walking. Bo furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and frustration at Tamsin, for making her break her chain of thought. "Tamsin, what are you-"

"Quiet." The blonde cut her off, and held her hand out, stopping the brunette from walking past her. Bo shifted herself next to the woman, to try and understand what the blonde was now focusing on. In the distance was Tamsin's broken down truck still on the side of the road. There was a figure bent down, rubbing the ground with his hand. Bo watched him for a few moments, trying to see what exactly he was doing. He brought his hand up from the floor and brought it to his nose. Bo frowned slightly, what on earth was he doing?

"Who is that?" Bo whispered. They were quite a distance away, but she feared that if she spoke normally the man would pick up on their location.

Tamsin had a serious look on her face, as if she were trying to assess their situation carefully. After a few moments, she smirked. "Trouble." By his actions, she knew that the man must have been some sort of Fae. Whatever it was, it looked like it was picking up their scent. Tracking them down. Tamsin shrugged, and started walking towards the Fae. If it was them it wanted, then she would gladly show herself.

Bo blinked, watching the blonde striding confidently towards the figure. The brunette followed her, picking up the pace so she was next to the Valkyrie. Looking at her, there was a determined stare in the blonde's eyes. One that she had seen before when they were facing off at the compound. "Tamsin," Bo grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop. "We have to be careful, what if he was sent by somebody?" The immediate thought that came to mind was the Wanderer. Since their meeting after Tamsin died, Bo hadn't heard anything from him. Maybe he was waiting for his opportunity to kill two birds with one stone.

The Valkyrie kept staring at the figure, a smirk still on her lips. "Well, all the more fun for me." She brushed the brunette's hand off of her, and started to walk towards him again.

"Tamsin!"

The figure looked up, Bo's call for the blonde alerting him to their presence. Tamsin cursed beneath her breath, and quickly brought out a dagger from her boot. The figure was now moving quickly towards them, presumably ready for a fight. Tamsin grinned, and stopped walking, preparing herself to strike at the male.

As he came further into view, his features becoming clearer, he seemed to slow down. Bo blinked, and came to Tamsin's side, her gaze focusing on the man now in front of them. She put her hand on Tamsin's arm, forcing her to lower her blade.

"What're you doing, Succubus?" Tamsin grunted, frustrated at the brunette's actions. She had expected the Fae to have attacked them by now, but instead he seemed to just stand there, gawking at them. She could have cut him down by now, had it not been for Bo.

"It's okay, he's a friend." Bo smiled and flicked her gaze to Tamsin, then back to the man.

"Bo…" He started, his voice low and with a heavy tone of confusion. "What? I…" He was lost for words, wanting the brunette to explain.

She let out a small laugh and shook her head, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "It's okay, Dyson." She looked to Tamsin again, who was now frowning out of confusion herself. She was glad, that he was here first-hand to see the Valkyrie. At least she had someone to tell her she wasn't completely delusional. She looked back to him, wanting to explain everything, but even she was still confused. Unsure of how to explain she let out another laugh. "It's a long story."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all so much again for all your reviews and favs/follows!**


	9. Chapter 9

Tamsin had been walking behind the two as they conversed with each other. It was blatant to the blonde that this man was the one who had called Bo earlier, and even more obvious to her that this Fae had known her too. She could almost feel her ears burning as the two muttered underneath their breaths. Had Dyson not offered to give them a drive back to the Morrigan, Tamsin would have definitely spoken up by now. Admittedly, she felt irritated by the Light Fae's intrusion. Although she and Bo had stopped conversing since the woods, it felt like he was interrupting. Biting her tongue she sighed in frustration and chose to keep quiet.

Dyson was struggling to understand what was going on. The blonde that was walking behind them was clearly Tamsin, but the Valkyrie was ready to attack him, and showed no sign of recognition. "I don't understand." He muttered to the Succubus, trying to take in everything the brunette was trying to say to him. "I saw her, Bo. She was gone."

Bo frowned, knowing exactly how confused the wolf was. "I know," She started. "But this is why I needed to do this, if I helped the Morrigan, she would help me get Tamsin's memories back." She looked over her shoulder and saw the blonde glaring at the floor, obviously deep in thought. Happy that the Valkyrie couldn't hear them, she looked back to Dyson. "She's still the same Tamsin…" She paused and sighed. "Well, kind of."

The Wolf's eyes fixated on the floor as they made the trip to his own truck, not too far away from this place. This all seemed impossible, he knew a little of the Valkyries from his past experiences. He had heard that some Valkyries could live a thousand lifetimes, but even back then although there were many Valkyries around, they made themselves scarce, their practices private. Could it be possible that the old rumours were true? "Bo…" He started, concerned for the brunette. "Let's just slow down here." His mind was processing all the information Bo had filled him in on since she met the Morrigan. "If this is our Tamsin, she doesn't know anything about us. The Morrigan isn't exactly known to keep her word, and Tamsin will just continue to be clueless about everything." He raised his gaze to the brunette. "Remember, Tamsin was dangerous." He paused and sighed. "She_ is_ dangerous, Bo. Without being your friend, you never know whose side she's actually on or if she'll turn on you."

The Succubus' hues dropped to the floor, knowing that what Dyson was saying was true. "I know…" She whispered. "But I know she wouldn't hurt me, I mean…" She paused and looked back up to the wolf, knowing that Tamsin had already went full Valkyrie on her the night before. She failed to inform him of that part, knowing that he would react badly. "It's her, Dyson. If the Morrigan doesn't pull through I'll just have to make her remember." Bo smiled at her own conviction, there was no way she was going to give up on the blonde. If Tamsin really wanted to hurt her last night, she would have gone further but she didn't. Bo knew that her Valkyrie was in there somewhere. She just had to wake her up.

Dyson's vehicle started to come into view between the two Fae in front of the Valkyrie. She felt herself sigh out of relief, knowing that these two were muttering under their breaths about her made her more irritated than she believed she would be. How was it that she came to meet the two in front of her? Surely this wolf wasn't a friend of hers as well, Tamsin was having a hard time believing she gained one friend. As they all approached the Wolf's truck, Bo and Dyson stopped chattering, knowing that they wouldn't be able to hold a private conversation in the confines of the vehicle.

Bo stopped at the passenger's side and smiled apologetically to Tamsin, knowing that she had been talking about her this whole time with Dyson. Tamsin rolled her eyes in response and got in the back, sliding over into the middle so she could look through the windscreen. The other two followed suit, Bo entering and sitting in the passenger's seat and Dyson taking the driver's seat. After they were all seated appropriately, Dyson set off driving.

* * *

><p>The journey was silent, as expected. There was an awkward tension that lingered in the air as all three chose to stay quiet. Tamsin took a deep sigh and looked out the window to her left, watching the empty road fly past as Dyson drove. The Valkyrie knew that the Wolf came for Bo, worried for her safety, he was the 'overprotective boyfriend' that she joked about earlier when Bo received the call. Something about the Wolf irritated her, she could see his heart was in the right place for wanting to protect the brunette. But at the same time, the Succubus was a grown woman. She could handle herself, and it irked the blonde the fact that Dyson would come running to Bo's defence as if she were some sort of child.<p>

"Anyway." Bo started, not wanting this journey to be completely awkward. "You mentioned there was some sort of case? That's why you wanted to meet me at the Dal, right?" She smiled and looked at the Wolf, whose gaze was fixated on the road ahead. "Wanna fill me in on it?" Bo was thinking practically, rather than doing all this and then being told about the case it'd be more time effective to get it done whilst they're all staying quiet.

Dyson didn't waste time to give the thought any consideration. "I don't think it's such a good idea." He paused and shifted his gaze back to the blonde in the back seat, then quickly back to the road. "It's a Light Fae case, talking about Intel around Dark Fae could jeopardize its progress or even tip off the criminal." He cleared his throat. "No offense, Tamsin."

Tamsin lazily looked back at the front seat rather than the window next to her. Smirking, she scrunched up her nose. "None taken." From the fact he was talking about cases and Intel, Tamsin picked up on the fact he was a cop, or a detective. She sighed and looked back out the window, showing her disinterest. "But please, be my guest. Talk about your 'case' all day long. I really don't care."

Bo frowned and watched her out of the rear view mirror. Watching her scrunch up her nose and smile like that made her smile slightly. It was something the blonde always used to do in her past life as well, Bo was glad that the little things stayed with her. She looked back to Dyson and frowned again. "It's Tamsin." She pushed. She knew that Tamsin worked for the Morrigan, but Bo knew that Tamsin's main agenda was herself. She wouldn't be interested in a Light case, and would be the last person to snitch. "Please Dyson, it's been a long journey. You may as well tell me now whilst I'm still awake rather than later when I'm back at the Dal with Kenzi getting me drunk."

The wolf shot a glance at the blonde in the rear view mirror to see her glaring at the passing scenes. Against his better judgement, he nodded slowly and looked back to the road. "There are Fae out there being murdered. Light Fae, mostly." He paused to see if there were some sort of reaction from Tamsin. When he found there wasn't one, he continued. "The most recent body was found a few days ago, A Fury." He sighed and shook his head. "No wounds, no nothing. After running blood tests, we found that all the victims including her had some sort of poison in their bodies. But with the Fury? The toxicology report showed that whatever substance was in her, wasn't enough to kill her. Somebody finished the job off themselves. Once we find out how, we can start narrowing down potential suspects."

The Valkyrie pretended not to listen. She had told the truth when she said she didn't care. She really didn't. All she was concerned about was getting her answers, if she had to sit here and listen to some pointless cop-case then she would just have to endure it. However the mention of a fury made her raise an eyebrow, and made her gaze strain a little as she looked outside.

"Great." Bo sighed, leaning her head to the side and watched the road outside. "So how do we figure out how the Fury died?"

Dyson shrugged. "I've been trying to link the victims together, to see if there's something connecting them." He sighed in frustration. "But there's nothing. It's like they were targeted for no reason."

Tamsin clenched her jaw, and looked down at her hands. Before giving her this little mission, the Morrigan convinced her to get some information out of a dying Fury. At first, the blonde objected. Something had weakened her, to the point where she couldn't even sit up. She looked deathly, and Tamsin knew that if she pushed her with her abilities, the Fury would inevitably die. Of course, it only took a bit of leverage from the Morrigan and she gave in, essentially murdering the innocent Fae.

She had claimed Fae lives in every life cycle. It was natural to her, being a killer. But there was something about hearing Bo and Dyson discuss finding the killer of the Fury made her doubt her actions. It was like yesterday, when she attacked the elf and in the night when she turned on Bo. Being a Valkyrie was all she knew. Killing was programmed into her, it ran through her veins. The blonde was a monster, through and through. Bo could try and convince her otherwise with whoever she was in her past life, but nothing would change who she really was.

Frowning at her hands, she looked back up to the window. If she had any thread of decency, she would have just outright told them the truth. That she turned Valkyrie on the Fury and finished the job. But afraid that admittance would spur the cop on to take her to the station, rather than Evony's office she kept silence. She would later admit her actions to Bo, once she got her answers. Until then, she would leave the Wolf guessing.

The Succubus kept quiet for a while, trying to think. "I'm guessing you're wanting me to poke around Dark territory to see if I can find anything?"

Dyson nodded. "The bodies were always found in the same city, dotted around. Whoever is murdering these Fae isn't too concerned about hiding it." The Wolf glanced again at Tamsin, and again was satisfied she wasn't paying any interest in their conversation. "They'll get found eventually, if someone's out there to look for them."

Bo smiled. "Great, like a needle in a haystack, right?" She knew that this was no laughing matter, but she couldn't hide the fact that this felt like too much. Initially she had wanted something to distract her from her mood, but with everything that had happened with Tamsin. Right now all she wanted was to get her Tamsin back and for things to go back to normal, not that she knew the meaning of the word. Not to then go out on some impossible mission.

"Just like that, yeah." Dyson smirked and looked at Bo. "I know you can do it, Bo." He turned his gaze back to the road, glad to see that in the distance, civilisation was now coming into view.

* * *

><p>Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows, as she watched the buildings pass by out the window. Her face strained, and she sat up right. "Uhm." She spoke up, leaning forward so her face was level with the two Fae in front of her. "Don't mean to be a back seat driver over here, but…" She tilted her head, glaring at Dyson. "Aren't we going in the wrong direction?"<p>

It amused Dyson, just how much a like this new Tamsin was to the old one. He knew she didn't remember anything, but he understood how Bo believed Tamsin could easily be reminded. "Nope." He smiled, his gaze focused on the road ahead. "I'm taking Bo to the station, so she can help me look at some files."

In almost synchronicity, both Bo and Tamsin scowled at Dyson. The brunette shook her head. "Dyson," She started, her voice serious. "I'll help you with the case, I promise." She sighed. "But it's not just Tamsin that needs to go back to the Morrigan, I do too."

The Wolf growled slightly. "Fae are dying, Bo. Can't the Morrigan wait?"

Tamsin took a deep breath, trying to contain her frustration. "No, she really can't." The blonde growled in response. "And neither can I. So, either go to the Morrigan's office or drop us off here. I'm sure Succulips and I can take care of ourselves from here."

Bo frowned, knowing that Dyson wouldn't take to Tamsin's words. "Think of it as an opportunity for me to snoop around?"

The Wolf rolled his eyes, hating the fact that Bo always got her way when it came to decision making. He would always try and think of the most sensible way to resolve a situation, use his head. Bo always went with her heart. He enjoyed being partnered up with Tamsin in the past, but to set aside a case where people are in danger to regain her memories just didn't seem logical to him. "Fine." He grumbled, pulling the truck up to the sidewalk. He stared out at the road, in front of the car. "I'm sure it's not too far from here anyway." He couldn't hide his frustration with Bo's decision.

The blonde rolled her eyes and got out of the vehicle, relieved that she wouldn't have to spend another moment listening to the Wolf moaning. She was almost there, so close to getting all the answers she needed. Finally, she would be free of the greater evil that had a hold on her, after all these thousands of years. She stood out on the sidewalk, her arms folded as she watched the brunette follow.

"Thank you." Bo murmured to the wolf. She knew that she always had favours from him, and after everything they've been through he'd done so much for her. Sometimes she did feel like she was pushing him close to the edge, but helping Tamsin and getting her back her memories meant more to Bo than even she could imagine. "I won't be long, I swear." She gave Dyson a smile, and left the truck to join Tamsin. Together, they watched him drive off.

* * *

><p>Both women stood outside the Morrigan's office, their eyes staring up at the building. Tamsin's heart beat rapidly against her chest. She could feel her nerves start to shake. These next moments with the Morrigan she would find out exactly what she's been made to live for, a life-long contract that would finally come to an end. She wondered, after she found out who her mark was and after she completed her task, what exactly her life would be like afterwards. In all her years she had never felt free. Always bound by this one Fae. The blonde could feel herself take in a deep breath to calm herself. She was finally going to earn her freedom.<p>

Bo was the same, her stomach doing turns. Ever since Tamsin supposedly passed away, there was something that had always been lost to the Succubus. Nothing felt right, even now when the blonde was stood next to her. She was definitely Tamsin, but not her Tamsin. Not the Valkyrie that remembered all the memories they shared together. The Valkyrie stood next to her still believed she was a bad person, but after today she would get her Tamsin back. Everything would feel right again.

After sharing a brief glance with each other, the Succubus and the Valkyrie walked through the doors. There were a few guards inside the lavish office, however upon seeing the two they never questioned their authority. Everyone knew who the Valkyrie was in the Dark Fae territory, and if they didn't know what type of Fae she was, they at least knew not to cross her for fear of losing their lives.

They passed the workers in the building, and were guided up the stairs to where the Morrigan's office was. The two henchmen that had come to collect Bo were stood at the doors of Evony's office and opened the doors for the two women. They entered, and Tamsin could swear she could hear her heartbeat in her ears.

There were two women that were already in the office. The Morrigan was sat in her chair, as if she hadn't moved since she gave the Valkyrie and the Succubus their mission. She beamed, as soon as the two women entered the room. As if surprised by their sudden return. The other woman, who was stood next to her turned to face both Bo and Tamsin. "Well, well." The Morrigan started, crossing her legs and playing with her hair. "What an unexpected surprise."

Tamsin smirked at the Morrigan, unsure of who the woman standing next to her was. Possibly another one of her clients, or her PA's. "I aim to please." The blonde quipped, a smirk still on her lips. However, the Morrigan's focus remained on Bo, who was stood there in silence. The brunette's eyes were wide, her lips parted, and her skin had turned a lighter shade than it usually was. Tamsin picked up on the fact that Evony wasn't quick to retort, and looked to Bo. Her eyebrows furrowed, unsure of why the Succubus was acting this way. What was her problem? They'd completed their mission, they made it. Why did she look so spooked? "Bo?" Tamsin murmured, trying to attract the brunette's attention and failing miserably.

"Lauren…" Bo whispered, almost inaudibly. Her eyes stayed on the human stood next to Evony, who was smiling softly and nodded back at her.

Tamsin blinked and looked back and forth between Bo and Lauren. "Okay…" She whispered, knowing that she had obviously missed out on something. Whatever it was, the Morrigan seemed to be lapping it up, the wicked grin still on her face.

"Please, take a seat ladies." Evony gestured towards the seats in front of her desk. "Let us discuss your payments. Assuming you have my amulet, of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you again! For some reason, it's not letting me respond to some reviews like normal, so I'll respond on here for now.<strong>

**To Ana: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much! I honestly don't mind that other fics may have more reviews than this one, the fact that 20 people have taken time out of their day to say something nice about something I've thought of is really great and something I'm thankful of! Thank you for your kind words, though.**

**As for how the story is going, I'm happy to tell you that it will be a long one with a few missions, mishaps and experiences along the way. Of course there will be Valkubus aplenty along the way too as they get more comfortable with each other.**

**I hope you're all enjoying it so far! **


	10. Chapter 10

Bo had managed to seat herself, along with the Valkyrie. But she could feel herself trembling in the seat, similar to how she felt earlier when she met Tamsin. What was the Morrigan trying to do, give her a heart attack? Lauren had made a point of not wanting to be found after everything that happened at the compound, Bo and her friends had spent an age trying to find her but she always seemed to cover her trails. Now the human was stood there, smiling as if nothing had happened? They hadn't even had chance to say goodbye to each other, and as far as their relationship went, they hadn't discussed the matter since going on a 'break'. The Succubus didn't know how to react, the woman she once loved was stood in front of her out of the blue, she should have been happy. But yet, all she could feel was anger. How could the human avoid her for so long? Tamsin had died, and the only one who even attempted to comfort her was Kenzi. Surely Lauren should have been there for her too? Then again, it was evident to Bo that Lauren and Tamsin never really got on. The two always seemed to give each other sharp looks whenever in the same room, and towards the end Bo couldn't think of a time where she would spend time with both girls at the same time. It was like they avoided each other at all costs.

The Valkyrie knew she was clearly missing out on something. Bo's face had drained its colour, and the brunette was speechless. Her bright hues examined the woman next to her, watching her hands grip the edge of the seat tightly as if she were afraid she was going to fall out of it. Her gaze turned to the woman who was stood next to the Morrigan, it was apparent to her that she was the root cause of Bo's sudden turn of character. For some reason, it angered her that the human had caused this reaction from Bo. She must have been important to her, or affected the brunette in some way. The Valkyrie would have comforted the brunette in some way, if it weren't for her coldness. She had a reputation to uphold. Instead, she smirked at the human, with an intense glare. Alerted by the feeling of someone other than Bo watching her, Lauren turned her head to look at Tamsin. They exchanged glares, but Lauren continued to smile as she looked back to Bo.

"I was just informing Dr. Lewis about our situation," The Morrigan started, pulling both the Valkyrie and the Succubus' attention back to her. "I was imagining you'd be back later. But no matter!" She grinned at the two, who both seemed to be glaring at her. "Where's the amulet?"

Bo looked down, knowing the amulet was tucked in her pocket. She willed her hands to move, but anger mixed with a plethora of emotions ran through her veins, stopping her from moving. Instead, she gripped the arms of the chair tighter. Tamsin noticed the brunette's delay in reacting to the Morrigan's request and turned her gaze to her. "Bo," She whispered softly.

The Succubus' thoughts felt like a whirlpool spinning endlessly in her head. Then, like a lighthouse guiding a ship back from the sea, she heard Tamsin's voice. Her eyes looked up and met the Valkyrie's. Surprisingly, the blonde's gaze was warm, comforting. Like somehow she knew that the Succubus was about to have a serious mental breakdown.

"The amulet." Tamsin prodded gently, trying to stir the woman from her thoughts. Being harsh and demanding when the brunette was like this would get her nowhere, a more soft approach was more practical.

Bo's lips slowly formed into a faint smile, feeling less alone in her situation. She gave a brief nod, pulled the amulet slowly out of her pocket and placed it on the desk. The brunette looked back to the Morrigan, who was staring hungrily at the item placed before her.

Evony contained herself, and managed to pick up the item without snatching it from the surface of the desk. She took a few moments to examine the piece of jewellery. It seemed to Bo and Tamsin that she was studying every setting, every curve and especially checking the detail of the ruby that was set in the middle with all her concentration.

The Succubus looked back at Tamsin and smiled gratefully, glad that the blonde was there to support her. Tamsin nodded slightly and looked back to the Morrigan, waiting for some sort of lecture from her.

"Well. This is certainly what I was looking for." She sounded surprised, and placed the amulet back down onto the desk in front of her. She smiled at the two women sat opposite her, leant back in her chair and intertwined her fingers with each other. "So, the payment for both of you." She let out a sigh. "Seeing as though Dr. Lewis is already here, I suppose I should start with you, Bo."

But what on earth did Lauren have to do with getting Tamsin's memories back? So far as Bo could remember, Lauren was no expert on Valkyrie and she held no love for the blonde either. How could she possibly provide her with the answers she was looking for?

"To you, Bo. I told you I had all the answers you needed." She nodded towards Lauren. "About where your doctor had been, what she's been up to." She shrugged. "As for how to get back what was lost," She let out a laugh. "Well, she's certainly not lost anymore." Lauren gave an awkward chuckle and looked away, as if ashamed by their meeting.

Bo blinked. The Morrigan had tricked her. She knew exactly what she was doing, pulling at Bo's heartstrings with Tamsin's amnesia. She could see immediately how emotional she was seeing Tamsin, did she even know what had happened to her? Did she even know how to get her memories back? Anger bubbled in her stomach, hating the fact she'd almost been lied to. She wanted to jump across the table and suck the chi out of the woman, but she knew that she couldn't express any anger. The Succubus was supposed to be happy that Lauren was there, right? After all, she had been trying to find her since the compound. But all she could focus on was the fact she was never going to get her Tamsin back.

The blonde rolled her eyes. Bo did all this for the woman in front of them? Their journey could have potentially been a lot longer, and a lot more strenuous. But Bo was prepared to travel with the Valkyrie for this doctor? From the smell of mortality lingering in the air and the look of the other blonde she knew that this Dr. Lewis was human. Pathetic. She thought better of Bo than to go out of her way to find some human.

"I…" Bo started, trying to pick her words without allowing her anger to show. "I didn't expect-"

"You didn't expect your reward to be the kind Doctor?" The Morrigan's smile fell as she feigned shock. "Well then, what else was it you were looking for?" She tilted her head to the side, knowing she was toying with the brunette. "If not your lover?"

Lauren gave a short laugh, knowing that her and Bo's relationship was strained when they last saw each other. The term 'lovers' would have to mean they spent time with each other on a regular basis, something that hadn't happened for months. Tamsin blinked and looked to the brunette. Lovers? Succubi were supposed to be free, passing from person to person to fuel their energy. She didn't think it was possible for a Succubus to have one single lover, especially with a human of all people. The Valkyrie felt the anger creep up her neck, for some reason the doctor just riled her up.

"It's not like that." Bo shook her head, knowing the Morrigan was trying to make a fool out of her. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I just need a few minutes." The brunette stood up and made her exit without looking at any of the other women in the room.

The Morrigan shifted in her seat as she watched the woman leave, satisfied of the reaction she had gained from the Succubus. "Well, I have no idea what's got her rattled." She looked to Lauren and nodded to her. "Maybe you should go console her?"

Tamsin clenched her jaw as she watched Lauren leave the room to go after Bo. It irritated her that the human had to be prompted by the Morrigan to leave and go after her, rather than do it out of her own compassion. Tamsin of course didn't know anything about their relationship, but she couldn't help but feel there was something odd about it. Shrugging her thoughts off, she tilted her head at the Morrigan after Lauren left. "So, all drama aside…" She started, a smile on her lips. "Are you going to tell me who it is I'm after? Or are you going to make me sit here all day?"

* * *

><p>Bo stood outside the Morrigan's office, her back against the wall. Her chest rose rapidly as her head started to spin. The realisation that Lauren was back had hit her like a tonne of bricks, and she didn't know what to do. She had been focusing on Tamsin, but now the doctor was thrown into the mix, too. It was too much. Right now all she needed to do was go home, spend time with Kenzi and hide away from the world for a little while. Bo held her chest, trying to calm herself. The brunette hadn't noticed the Doctor, now stood opposite her.<p>

"Bo…" Lauren whispered, finally speaking up. She raised her hand and let her fingers caress the Succubus' cheek. It had been so long since she had been anywhere near Bo, she had forgotten how soft her skin was. Her hand wasn't there for long, however. The brunette swatted her fingers away and stood up properly, frowning at the other woman. Lauren took a step back, taking the obvious hint that she was too close. "I…" She gave a short laugh and looked away. "It's been a while, huh?"

She should have felt ecstatic that Lauren was here. She knew she made some bad choices siding with Taft, but Dyson explained she'd come round in the end. So why is it that all she could feel was anger towards the other woman? "A while? Lauren…" Her voice was shaking, not being able to contain her feelings. "You disappeared after Taft's compound. At first I thought something bad had happened, but then whenever Dyson managed to get a hold of you, you always ran away. You didn't want to be found!" Bo could see Lauren frown, and look down to the floor ashamedly. "Now all of a sudden, you're here! You think you can just walk back into my life, without any explanation – just 'it's been a while?'" Bo shook her head in disbelief.

Lauren was lost for words, her eyes couldn't even meet the brunette's. It was true, she had been avoiding Bo and the others like the plague. Dyson had managed to get a few leads, but whenever she found out about that she always moved to another town or lay low until she knew he had lost her scent or given up. She needed time to find herself again. After spending so long with the Fae and almost betraying all of them, she needed to figure out how to be on her own for a while. There was still so much that Bo and the others didn't know about her, to just return straight after the compound would be far too much for her. But Bo wouldn't take any of that as an excuse, she would argue that they could've gotten through it together. But for once, Lauren needed this to be about her. Not Bo. After a few moments of letting her mind run through answers, Lauren managed to drag her gaze up to the brunette. "And yet, Tamsin seems to have managed to walk back into your life without the same lecture." She smiled at her retort, trying to lighten the mood.

The Succubus almost choked at the Doctor's response. Was she being serious? "Tamsin _died_, Lauren." Bo laughed, not out of amusement but out of shock. "I think she had a pretty valid excuse. It was only chance we got to meet each other again after she obviously was resurrected or reborn or whatever happened to her."

The blonde nodded. "That's true." She shrugged and sighed, knowing she was at fault for not seeing her sooner. But the fact that Tamsin was now back in her life, and the prospect of Bo now disliking her for not being back sooner irritated her. "Tamsin was reborn, Bo. That's what happens to Valkyrie."

The brunette scoffed and looked away. "Right, because amongst everything else, you're an expert on Valkyrie now too?"

The Doctor had missed Bo's quips, her sarcastic comebacks always managed to make her smile. "No, not an expert. But the Morrigan and I had quite the lengthy discussion a little earlier, she explained quite a lot of things for me."

Great. The Morrigan gave all the answers she needed to Lauren, but not her. "Really? Since when were you all friendly with the Morrigan? Did you not know she tried to condemn the humans?"

Again, Lauren laughed. "There's a lot that's happened since I last met you." She shook her head, trying to stay on point. "About Tamsin, when she was reborn she _chose_ to forget you, Bo." The blonde frowned out of sympathy. "I'm sorry, but even if there were a way to get her memories back? She wouldn't want to remember, she doesn't want to be involved with you, Dyson, Kenzi or any of us."

She was lying. There was no way the blonde was telling the truth. She was trying to make Bo force her anger onto the unsuspecting Valkyrie, instead of taking the heat for her long term disappearance. Lauren and Tamsin had always hated each other, she didn't want Tamsin coming back around. Bo tried to make sense of the Doctor's words. She knew that Lauren could get jealous easily, but she would never purposely lie to Bo to hurt her, would she? If what she was saying was true, it bred so many more questions for Bo. Why would Tamsin want to forget her? Forget everything? Why would she choose to? "How…" She whispered, her thoughts escaping her mind.

Lauren hated seeing Bo hurt, or upset. But at least she wasn't angry at her anymore. She placed a hand on her shoulder as she stepped closer to her. "I'm unsure of the details of a Valkyrie's rebirth." She paused, seeing if Bo would swat her hand away again. When she saw the brunette was too focused on staring at the floor, she continued. "But there's another Valkyrie that the Morrigan knows of. Her name is Acacia, maybe after we catch up, you can find out how the rebirth process works. Maybe that way you'll get your answers?"

It was Bo that was speechless now. Lauren was actually being serious, that Tamsin chose to forget them. She still held on to the possibility the Morrigan lied to her, that the prospect of Tamsin choosing what she remembered in her next life wasn't true at all. "Acacia." She repeated, nodding. She hadn't heard the name before, but she would make a point of remembering it. The only way she would know for sure whether the Morrigan and Lauren was telling the truth about Tamsin was to speak to another Valkyrie. "I'll find her."

The Doctor smiled, and took her hand off of the Succubus' shoulder. "I'll ask Evony if she knows where to find her, then we can get going."

Bo looked up to Lauren and shook her head yet again, not knowing who the woman was in front of her. "No." There was no way Lauren was shifting the situation onto Tamsin. The Morrigan may not have given her answers, but because of Lauren she got what she came for. If Lauren really wanted to come back for good and explain then she could do it when Bo wasn't already in the middle of something. This time, the Doctor would have to chase her down to get her attention. "I'm going to find her my own way, on my own."

* * *

><p>Evony rolled her eyes as her smile fell, irritated with the remaining blonde in the room for interrupting her fun. Did Tamsin really believe she would just outright tell her after what she just did to Bo? Then again, the blonde was oblivious to the Succubus' situation. The Morrigan gave a small huff and shook her head. "You didn't turn her Dark." She shrugged her shoulders. "I ordered you to turn her Dark and you didn't. So no, I am not going to tell you anything."<p>

Tamsin gave an irritated sigh in response. "No, but I got your stupid trinket back." She rolled her eyes. "I tried with her, I did." She shrugged. "But the Succubitch is determined to sit on the fence. There's no way she'll pick a side, you know that."

It was true. The Morrigan knew she had set an impossible task for the Valkyrie, but that way she had all the more leverage for her to keep giving orders to the blonde. There was still a lot she needed her to do. "Possibly." She smirked, twirling a finger around one of her loose curls. "But no means no, Valkyrie. You didn't follow your orders, so you don't get your answers." She scrunched her nose and let a laugh out. "Sorry."

The blonde was ready to leap over the table and throttle the woman, but chose instead to shift her hands and grip the sides of her seat tightly. She knew that Evony would be awkward and not give her what she wanted. She contemplated using her abilities on the other woman, but admittedly after giving some of her chi to Bo the day before, using her full Valkyrie skills on both the Elf girl and Bo and barely getting enough sleep last night there was no way she could put up a fight against the Dark leader. She glared at the other woman, knowing that the leader had her at a disadvantage. She could be reduced to begging on her knees and the Morrigan still wouldn't provide her with what she needed. "Oh come now, Evony." She smiled, trying not to let the other woman know of her irritation. "At least give me a hint."

Evony had to hand it to the Valkyrie. If not anything else, the blonde was certainly relentless. She always had a soft spot for Tamsin, one that she never showed to anyone or that she would even like to admit to herself. She admired that the other woman always got what she wanted, through any means. In her past life she had gotten soft on her, but now she was the same old Valkyrie. "Well, when you ask so sweetly with those puppy dog eyes, how could I resist?" She grinned. "I'm not telling you anything about your so called 'mark', but maybe your old mentor may be able to help you?" She offered. "I hear she met you a few times in your past life towards the end."

Tamsin blinked. She had met Acacia? The last time she saw her mentor was a few decades ago when they met by chance trying to hit the same mark. For her to forget something as important as the Wanderers mark and her old mentor? Something really big must've happened for her to forget that. Luckily for her, although from what she remembered she hadn't seen her mentor in a while, she knew exactly where to find her. Smiling at the Morrigan she nodded. "Thanks." Getting up from her seat, she went for the door.

"Don't be long." The Morrigan called after her, causing the blonde to stop at the doors. "I have another job lined up for you when you get back."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and left the Morrigan's office. Although Evony had sent her on what seemed to be a wild goose chase, she would hunt down her mark one way or another. Hopefully Acacia could tell her who it was. Once outside of the office, Tamsin was shocked to see the doctor still stood there, alone. She had expected Lauren to have ran out here, consoled Bo and then left with the Succubus to whatever life it is they had together. Obviously things hadn't turned out so well for the human. "Wow." Lauren's watery gaze snapped to Tamsin. Apparently she hadn't heard her enter the hallway. "Looks like you're going to bed alone tonight."

Even in a new life cycle, the Valkyrie still managed to rub her up the wrong way. "Don't pretend you know anything about Bo and I." She growled, glaring at the Fae.

The Valkyrie sighed and shrugged, walking past the woman. "I'm not. Because I really don't care."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this one took so long! I had a bit of trouble writing it for some reason but thank you all for being so patient! :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Acacia always had a taste for dark places where she could flaunt her skills as a bounty hunter. It was predictable really, she was not only a Valkyrie but Dark also. There wasn't a Valkyrie that lived that was anything but Dark, and the enticement of killing was embedded in each Dark's character. Tamsin knew exactly where she would find her, the one place where any bounty hunter could go to sustain their livelihood. A place not too dissimilar to Brazenwood, somewhere one could drink, fight and kill without consequence. It was a place where all the unwanted Fae went to drown their issues at the bottom of a beer keg and others to satisfy their hunger for blood. It was the Nether. A town that was so Dark, the sun was rumoured to never shed its light on any of the surfaces within it. The Valkyrie was sure she would find her old mentor there, she would bet her life on it.

The Valkyrie had decided to travel directly there, without going back to the apartment that she had rented out. Fatigue was starting to set in, she had imagined she would have all her answers by now – but she was determined to get them before she would relax. She had wandered the dim streets, stepping over the homeless Fae that slept on the floors and avoiding any litter that drifted through the air. She hadn't been to this place, ever. Entering one of the bars, she knew why. It was disgusting, not even she would stoop so low to get a job from this place. But Acacia was less proud. She was more about getting the job done.

The bar was dark, matching the ambience of the whole town. In the centre two Fae were fighting, Tamsin imagined it would've been over a spilt drink or something else along those petty lines. She rolled her eyes and strutted towards the bar itself, leaning her arms folded on the uneven wooden surface. A couple of men eyeballed her, as if to analyse why a woman like her would be entering their territory. However upon completing their investigation, they were quick to notice that Tamsin was more powerful than she first appeared. Tamsin of course was fully aware of their analytical stares, and concluded the reason why they didn't try and hit on her was because they had seen a Valkyrie before. Possibly Acacia?

She turned and grinned at one of the men who stood next to her. Tamsin concealed her disgust at his stench, offending the man wouldn't get her any information. "I'm looking for someone." She told him, his gaze had turned to the beer in his hand but Tamsin knew that he was listening intently. Valkyrie had a way with intimidating people. There were only a few of them that still remained on this earth but every Fae who heard of the species knew why to fear them. Harbingers of death, instillers of fear and doubt. Any Fae who chose not to fear the deadly women were fools, even more so the Fae who chose to cross them.

"Aren't we all?" He grunted, a small laugh escaping him. He chugged a large gulp of his drink, and Tamsin knew that from the smell of his breath he was already two sheets to the wind. Was this really what she had been brought down to? Asking for leads from drunkards in the Nether? There was a time where she was proud and noble, only fighting in the largest of wars and serving no one but herself. How pitiful it was that she had fallen so far from glory.

Swallowing her pride, she decided that this was the last act of desperation on her part. She would find Acacia and ultimately her mark. Then she was free to live how she pleased. She didn't have to serve the Wanderer, the Morrigan or anybody. She would be her own Fae. "I'm looking for another Valkyrie." She scrunched her nose, a grin still on her face. "Acacia. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"

The man snorted and nodded at the same time. "That old bitch has been taking our work for decades." He took another gulp of his favourite poison. "She's usually in the back. It's where the board is, next to the ring."

Tamsin raised an eyebrow. "The ring?" She repeated out loud.

He turned his gaze to her, confused. "Some Valkyrie you are. You've never been here, have you?" He shook his head, almost disgusted that the woman next to her must have thought herself too good for this place. "The fighting ring. Fae but wagers on other Fae. You know, like a boxing match with no rules?" He nodded his head towards the end of the room, in the direction of two large wooden doors that were closed.

The Valkyrie sighed, irritated by the Fae judging her. "Thanks." She muttered, although she lacked the conviction in her appreciation.

Tamsin lifted herself off of the bar and sauntered towards the back room, her hand pushing one of the doors open with ease. The room was practically empty. The Fae wasn't lying about the ring, in the centre of the room there was a large caged ring that was still covered in blood and dirt from presumably the previous fight. The room was a stark contrast to the drinking area she was just in. Here the walls were bright, white paint still looking like it was dripping from the walls. Upon further inspection, it was just where it had aged and was now peeling off. A few lights were on and lit the room generously, however one irritably flickered on and off, making a buzzing noise each time it did so. There were hardly any seats, but Tamsin noticed a few tables at the back of the room, still with a few patrons passed out with their drinks still in their clutches. One woman still remained conscious, taking a drink and reading some case file. Immediately the blonde recognised her. It may have been decades, but she would never forget what Acacia looked like. The Valkyrie boldly walked over to the woman, who hadn't even bothered to look up at the blonde.

"If you want someone gone, it's 10k. You want me to get rid of the body too? That'll be an extra five." The older woman grumbled, flicking the pages of the file in front of her.

The blonde couldn't help but let out a laugh and roll her eyes. "Oh Acacia, your prices are a tad ridiculous." She teased.

The older woman snapped her gaze up almost the same time as when Tamsin laughed. Acacia would know that laugh anywhere, she spent long enough listening to it centuries ago when she raised her. "You bitch." She grunted, standing up and slamming her files down. She followed her insult with a scoff. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to get back to work after your fuck up?!" She pointed at Tamsin accusingly, who could say nothing in response, only look on in confusion. In any situation, the chestnut haired woman could never stay mad at the blonde for too long. Even if the younger woman made her lose her hand. "I swear to god, I'd hit you but I'm scared of breaking the damned thing." She shook her head and sat back down. "I'll just have to make you pay later. Take a seat, tell me what you're doing here in this shithole."

Tamsin let out a sigh. Obviously she did something to piss Acacia off in her past life time, she didn't know whether or not to appreciate the fact she didn't remember, or regret it knowing that Acacia will punish her later on. She liked to predict people's actions before they made them, however if she didn't know what exactly she did to the older woman then she would be oblivious. Hopefully Acacia could shed some light on her past life. Tamsin took a seat opposite the older Valkyrie and leant against its back. "Well…" She started, not sure exactly what to ask first. She wanted to get straight to the point about the Wanderer. But she would need to do a bit of explaining first. "I don't exactly remember what happened. Acacia I…" She sighed and looked down, almost embarrassed to continue. For a Valkyrie to admit to another that she had been reborn was frowned upon. It was embarrassing to talk about their expiration, and if it were any other Valkyrie other than Acacia, she would probably be ridiculed for being weak. But at the end of the day every Valkyrie expired, it was just Tamsin may have been close to the end but she was nowhere near to expiring. If Acacia had met her in her last months, she knew that. Acacia would know that she had been killed by someone somehow, and showing her weakness was not something Tamsin was so ready to do for anyone. "I uh…" She sighed and looked away. "I was reborn."

Acacia leant back in her own chair. Since she had her hand taken by the Wanderer, she hadn't tried to make contact with Tamsin. Instead she was recuperating from her torture. For the blonde, she would have endured far worse. But the mess that Tamsin got herself in, Acacia decided she needed to allow her to endure it herself. It was evident at the time that Tamsin did not want to give Bo in, she dug her own grave. It just saddened her that because of her stupid choices, she had to waste another rebirth. "I see." Although she disapproved of the blonde's decision, she didn't judge her. Tamsin was practically her daughter. She loved her unconditionally, nothing would change that. "What's the last memory you have of your past life?"

Tamsin let out a sigh of relief, glad that the woman hadn't laughed at her or judged her. She could handle anybody's judgements, but if Acacia were to be disappointed in her then it would destroy her. Of all the people she had ever met, the older Valkyrie was the only one she had ever let in. Ever loved. "Nothing of worth. Just working for the Morrigan like some sort of lapdog, something that I've inherited into this life." She shook her head and frowned. "After that, everything's black."

The older Valkyrie laughed. Having her protégé describe herself as a lapdog was amusing, they both knew she was much more than that. So, Tamsin had no recollection of Bo and Tamsin's ridiculous decisions. Now she was here, presumably wanting the answers. "Right…" She muttered, smiling at the blonde. "So you want me to fill you in on what happened after, right?"

The blonde shrugged. "You got me." It was the unwritten rule of the Valkyrie not to ask about their previous lives, anything that they've forgotten. To them, it must have been forgotten for a reason. No point in digging up what had been buried. But Tamsin needed to know, it wasn't about petty curiosity. It was about ending her contract. It was about saving her life. About redemption. When she reached her final death she wanted to go in peace, free of the evil she had lived with. "Look, I'm not asking for war and peace. I don't care about what a bitch I was, who I boned or whatever." She scrunched her nose and tilted her head to the side. "I know I met my mark. The mark." Acacia's smile fell, a more serious look in her eyes now taking over. "I want to know who it is, where they are, why I didn't bring them in and…" She paused, watching Acacia look away. "How do I find them?"

How was it, that Tamsin knew she'd met her mark? It would have been so much easier for the blonde to have forgotten every detail, rather than bringing her shit into this life. Acacia grumbled, not wanting for the young protégé to make the same mistakes and bring herself to her end in this life cycle also. But maybe, if she had no recollection of the Succubus now, she would have no qualms in shipping her off to the Wanderer? A small smile crept back to her lips, there was hope yet. "If you forgot everything, how is it you know about your mark?"

"A tarot card." She stared intensely at the other woman, knowing that she was so close to the answers she needed. "I woke up in some human hospital. When I discharged myself, they gave me whatever stuff they found me in back. The tarot card was inside my jacket."

Acacia nodded and sighed. "I heard those places are almost as shit as the place we're sat in." She let out a laugh, but when Tamsin didn't return her sense of humour she sighed. Obviously the blonde wanted her answers, fast. "Fine." She grunted. "Your mark? You two got close before you found out you needed to take her in. She made you soft around the edges, you lost your touch!" Acacia pulled out a cigarette from her jacket, lit it and put it to her lips. "That's when I came in. I tried to help you, he knew you found her. He was threatening to kill you if you didn't bring her in pronto." She let smoke flow from between her lips and drift away through the air. "I gave you all the tools you needed to weaken the bitch. But would you?" She took the cigarette away from her lips, again letting the smoke flow. "No fucking way you would. Jesus TamTam, I didn't know who you were!"

Tamsin smiled and put her tongue to the end of her mouth, to prevent herself from cursing. The blonde leant forward, her hands pressing on the table. First Bo, now her mark? Tamsin never got close to anybody. But now apparently she had a friend in her past life, and another that was the one she was supposed to bring in? Acacia wasn't the only one who didn't recognise her. Whoever this woman was in her past life, it certainly wasn't Tamsin. "Enough. Just tell me who 'she' is, and how to find her."

"Her name is-"

Before Acacia could give Tamsin a name, the doors to the fighting room flung open. Two men threw a woman in front of both Acacia and Tamsin as she doubled over, her hair covering her face as she held her stomach. Apparently, they had been fighting. The woman had blood trickling from the corner of her mouth, but the two men looked worse off with blood covering their noses. Tamsin growled in frustration and stood up, wanting to murder all three of them. However, Acacia raised her hand at the blonde and gestured for her to stand back.

The older Valkyrie spoke up. "What the fuck do you two think you're doing?" She put her hands on her hips, looking like she was scolding the two men. "Do you realise it's rude to interrupt people whilst they're talking?"

One of the men answered her, he looked just as rough as the man at the bar that Tamsin spoke to earlier. "She asked for you, Acacia." He spat some blood onto the floor. "But she aint no Dark. She's some sorta spy, is my guess."

Acacia rolled her eyes and dismissed the two men. They turned and returned to the drinking area, to find another fight. "You wanna tell me who the fuck you are, and what you're doing in the Nether?"

The woman coughed, and stood up properly adjusting herself and straightening her hair out. "I'm looking for Acacia." She muttered, wiping the blood away from her mouth.

Both Valkyrie's eyes widened. "Bo?" Tamsin whispered, eventually blinking. Did this woman always bump into her like this in her past life too? Why was she looking for Acacia too? The older Valkyrie's gaze turned to Tamsin after she spoke. Tamsin told her she had no recollection of what happened in her last months in her past life. So how was it she knew Bo? Did they really just happen to bump into each other?

"Tamsin…" Bo smiled, somehow seeing the blonde settled her a little. Ever since she stepped foot in this decrepit town she felt anxious. The people were rough, the buildings were derelict, and everywhere just stank of death and despair. But why was the blonde here? She was thankful of her presence, but finding Tamsin in a place like this wasn't something she had anticipated. It could have been she just wanted to spend some time with a fellow Valkyrie.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Acacia grumbled. The two had met each other since the blonde's rebirth. That just made everything all the more confusing. She let out a deep sigh and looked back to the brunette. It seemed all three of them were confused. "Pull up a chair, Succubus. I'll get us a drink." She walked towards the bar, past Bo. "You'd better make yourself at home, though. Because this is gonna be one fucking long night."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sorry for the short chapter! Just wanted to get everything lined up for their chat haha. Thank you all for following the story! Hope you guys are enjoying it! P.S, Did we all enjoy the latest Lost Girl episode?<strong>


End file.
